More Than Colleagues
by Chuckfanster
Summary: An AU story of Lucy and Wyatt taking place during the time leading up to WWII. Wyatt is professor of archeology and noted treasure hunter. Lucy is a noted history professor and expert in ancient artifacts. Along the way they meet a mysterious collector named Garcia Flynn who may not be who he claims to be.
1. Chapter 1

**More than Colleagues**

An AU story of Lucy and Wyatt taking place during the time leading up to WWII. Wyatt is professor of archeology and noted treasure hunter. Lucy is a noted history professor and expert in ancient artifacts. Along the way they meet a mysterious collector named Garcia Flynn who may not be who he claims to be.

 **A/N** This is my first foray into the Timeless verse. For those who have read my Chuck stories know I'm not into writing WTWT stories. There are plenty of them out there. I'm more into relationships and how couples learn to grow together and resolve conflicts. So this story will get Lyatt together quickly (I think I prefer Wycy) but will hopefully be enjoyable for you WTWT fans as well. The first part is how they met for background. Other characters from the show will also be a part of the story.

 **1937 Thailand**

Wyatt "Tex" Logan wiped the sweat from his bow as he trudged through the jungle along with his sidekick Rufus. The noonday sun was peeking through the canopy of trees making the humidity even worse than normal. As they emerged from the jungle and entered a clearing, a 25 foot wall of rocks stood before them, impeding their journey to what they hoped would be a lost temple of an ancient King.

"You were right Rufus, I'm glad I listened to you." Tex said to his partner.

"Yeah, but you weren't the one carrying the rope and climbing gear." Rufus responded.

Tex chuckled and handed a canteen to his friend while he took a sip from his own. "Do you want me to go first up the wall?"

"Rufus smiled. "Of course, you know I'm not too fond of heights. Besides I don't want to climb up there only to find out there is no way down the other side."

"Tex took the offered rope, pitons and hammer from Rufus before starting the climb, something he was very, very good at. He paused only long enough to spot his next foothold or handhold and was soon at the top. As he reached the top he was surprised to see a trail down to the other side and coming out from the distance was the sound of hammers meeting chisels and voices talking in what was sounding like English.

Tex looped the rope around a large rock and tossed an end down to Rufus. "Come on up. There's a nice trail but we're not alone up here."

Rufus climbed up the rope and stood next the Tex. "It looks like some sort of dig up ahead. Let's go check it out." Rufus nodded and they headed down the trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy Preston studied the latest artifacts dug up from the site trying to determine what era the items were from. She spotted a jade figurine that she thought she remembered from a drawing in a book she recently read in preparation for the trip. Picking up the figurine, she headed to her tent and her trunk full of books. As she approached her tent, Lucy caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and spotted a handsome blond haired man with a black man heading her way. Instead of an initial reaction of fear, she was drawn into the blond man's blue eyes and couldn't look away.

Wyatt spotted the petit dark haired woman heading to the tent area as he reached the end of the trail. He was immediately drawn to her and headed in her direction. As he approached, the woman looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He too was drawn into her brown eyes and couldn't look away. When he was about five feet away he stopped, her beauty almost taking his breath away. Lucy and Wyatt stood there for a few moments staring at each other, saying nothing. Rufus noticing what was going on was secretly pleased at what he was seeing. His friend was finally noticing another woman after Jessica broke his heart over two years ago when she ran off with that baseball player.

Lucy wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't work. Wyatt wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't work either, so they just stood there staring into one another's eyes. Lucy started to blush when Rufus finally said something. "Excuse us miss, but we saw your dig and wanted to find out what was going on."

Lucy came to her senses and looked over at Rufus. "Oh, hi. Sorry about that. I'm with the Stanford University archeology dig here this summer."

Wyatt finally broke out of his stupor and said, "Pleased to meet you ma'am," as he tipped his hat to her.

Lucy smirked at him and said "I think we're about the same age. You don't need to call me ma'am. My name is Lucy. Lucy Preston."

Wyatt grinned and said "My name is Wyatt Logan and this here is Rufus Carlin." Wyatt reached out, took Lucy's hand and kissed the back of it.

She smiled at him and said "I see chivalry isn't dead where you come from."

Wyatt chuckled and said "Just blame my grandfather." Finally noticing that he hadn't let go of her hand, he blushed a little and reluctantly let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2 Years Later**

 **Stanford University. Palo Alto CA**

 **Faculty Meeting, College of History and Sciences**

The President of the University, Connor Mason, stood at the head of the conference table which was surrounded by twenty men and women professors of the college. At the opposite end of the table sat Lucy Preston trying to look interested in the subject matter being discussed. She had sat in these meetings before and didn't really care about the new procedures for sending inter-office mail or other such topics. Just when she was about to stifle another yawn, the door to the conference room opened and in walked a broad shouldered blue eyed blond haired man. Lucy tried to hide her surprise as she recognized who it was.

Mr. Mason, after spotting the new arrival, paused his speech and smiled. "Ah, there you are."

The new arrival apologized as he reached the head of the table. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Mason. My train was held up for a while at the station."

"That's quite alright," Mr. Mason said as he stuck out his hand which the new arrival shook. Mr. Mason looked out at the groups sitting around the table. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the new Professor of Archeology, Mr. Wyatt Logan."

Everyone around the table applauded the new arrival. Wyatt looked around the room at each person with a smile and when he reached Lucy, his eyes locked in on hers like when they first met two years earlier.

Lucy returned the gaze and couldn't look away. Her surprise was complete, although not unwelcome. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Wyatt walked to her side of the table and sat down next to her in the only vacant seat in the room. He leaned closer to Lucy and whispered in her ear. "Fancy meeting you here."

Lucy grinned at him before whispering in his ear. "When you told me last month that you would be moving to the Bay area and seeing me on a more regular basis, I had no idea you got a teaching job here."

Wyatt leaned in again and whispered back. "I thought I'd surprise you. Surprised? In a good way I hope?"

Lucy reached down and grabbed his hand under the table. "Yes, surprised and most definitely in a good way."

Wyatt smiled back at her and laced his fingers with hers, keeping their hands under the table. He picked up the pencil on her notepad and wrote. "Dinner tonight?"

Lucy took the pencil and scribbled a quick answer. "My place 6pm. Don't be late." She wrote down her address which was close to the University as she had recently moved.

Logan squeezed her hand in response. He wrote back. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At precisely 6pm, Wyatt, dressed in a dark blue suit and red tie, walked up the steps to the porch of Lucy's modest bungalow located three blocks from the campus, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. When he reached the door he knocked three times. About ten seconds later the door opened, Lucy, wearing a stylish red dress that stopped at the knee, kept her hand on the knob as she greeted him. "My, don't you look handsome. You didn't have to get all decked out for little ole me."

Wyatt stood motionless in the door taking in Lucy's beauty. Finally he spoke. "Wow, you make that dress look fantastic."

Lucy stepped back to let him in. "I bet you say that to all the girls you know."

Wyatt shook his head. "There's only one girl for me, and you know that."

Lucy laughed. "Yes, I do know that. Are those for me?"

Wyatt responded as he stepped into the house. "Something beautiful for my gorgeous girlfriend."

Lucy smiled and took the flowers from her beau. She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Why thank you darling. Let me put them in some water. Make yourself at home."

Wyatt followed her into the kitchen as he watched her arrange the flowers in a vase. She put them on the table where it was set for dinner. She turned around and stepped up to Wyatt where he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. After breaking for air she asked "Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

"Famished. Haven't had a decent meal since I got on the train 3 days ago. What are we having?"

"Salad, steak and baked potato. Chocolate cake for dessert."

"Sounds great. How can I help?"

"Why don't you open the champagne you brought. I feel like celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

Lucy looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

Wyatt looked at her and grinned. "No ma'am. I can't tell you how excited I am to be here with you."

Lucy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and they just stood there holding each other for a minute. She looked up at him. "You're not going on any long treasure hunts without me again, are you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Nope. And it's not because Rufus and Jiya are getting married in a few months. I hate being away from you."

Lucy looked into his eyes. She had heard this from him before and wasn't so sure he really meant it. "Won't you miss the adventure? The danger? Adding to your collection?"

Wyatt looked back at her knowing he deserved her skepticism. "I deserve that although I don't like hearing it. If I ever take another treasure hunt it will only be when you can go with me."

Lucy asked "Did you take this job because you thought it would increase your chances of going on University related trips with me?"

Wyatt paused for a moment before answering. "No and yes. No, that is not the primary reason I took this job… I took it to be with you. Having the opportunity to go on work trips with you is just a bonus. I would have taken the job even if that wasn't a possibility."

Lucy looked deep into his eyes then at his lips. Wyatt kissed her gently and said "You are my life Lucy. I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have to. I love you."

Lucy, with tears forming at the corners of her eyes smiled back at him. "I love you too, Wyatt. I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have too either. But it seems that you are the one who is always leaving."

Wyatt hugged her tightly for a while before speaking again. "No more treasure hunts without you Luce. No more."

Lucy reached behind Wyatt's head and pulled him to a deep kiss. They heard the timer for the potatoes ding and broke the kiss. She smiled at him and said. "Dinner's ready. Let's eat."

 **A/N 2** Just a short chapter to get started. I will be filling in some more of the backstory as we go. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Sorry for the poor formatting when I first published the story and thank you for the reviews. This chapter provides a little more background and sets up what comes next. Also please remember the timeframe of this story. 1939 is much different than 2018.  
Disclaimer -I don't own Timeless or it's characters. Please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy walked toward the lecture hall with a spring in her step and having difficulty preventing a grin from taking over her face. As she approached the door, it sprung open and a stream of students made their way out. Lucy quickly stepped aside so she wouldn't be run over by the stampede. Standing there, she felt like a salmon trying to make its way upstream. She also noticed that it seemed there were a larger than normal number of female students in this particular archeology class – certainly a lot more than when the previous professor lectured. Lucy shook her head at herself. Jealous of a bunch of coeds taking her beau's class? Get a grip, girl, she thought as she waited for the path to clear.

After another minute or so, the number of students exiting reduced to a trickle and she stepped into the back of the room. Wyatt was facing the blackboard erasing what he wrote a few minutes earlier. A couple of young and pretty students were standing near him talking to him but she was too far away to hear. As she approached, the girls turned and saw Lucy. They were in her European History Class.

"Hello Professor Preston," they said in unison when she got to the front of the room. Wyatt stopped what he was doing and turned around, the corners of his lips rising into a smile. Although it was only the second week of the semester, everyone suspected that there was something going on between Professors Logan and Preston even though Lucy and Wyatt did their best to remain professional on campus and refrain from public displays of affection. It was killing both of them.

When Wyatt saw Lucy, the only thing on his mind was to wrap her into his arms and kiss her senseless. The only think of Lucy's mind was to do the same thing. Instead Wyatt looked at Lucy and said, "Good afternoon Professor Preston." Lucy nodded at him and responded with "Good afternoon Professor Logan." Lucy also acknowledged the students with a Good afternoon, ladies."

The two students looked at each other, then at the two professors and said "See you at the next class." One whispered to the other on the way to the door "They're definitely together." The other girl simply nodded. And then they were gone.

When the room was empty, Wyatt couldn't resist and stepped up to Lucy and kissed her right on the lips while wrapping an arm around her waist. Lucy returned the kiss before breaking it off, leaving her lips inches from his. "I thought we were abstaining from PDA on campus." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Wyatt looked at her with a smirk. "I didn't hear you complaining." Lucy responded with a quick kiss before stepping back. "Since we're co-workers we don't want to create a personnel issue do we?"

"What kind of personnel issue would that be? I didn't know there was a prohibition of fraternization among colleagues."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Is that what we are? Colleagues?" The right corner of her lip rose.

Wyatt chuckled. "You know the answer to that question, Luce. We're more than colleagues… much more."

Lucy reached out with her right hand and caressed the left side of his face. "I know. I love you Wyatt."

Wyatt took Lucy into his arms and held her tight. To hell with their no PDA rule on campus, he thought. He kissed her on the top of the head before using his right hand to lift her chin. He leaned down and captured her lips with his for a long minute until the need for air won out. "I love you too Lucy." He felt her smile against his lips.

Just then, the door opened and the professor for the next class stepped in. It was Lucy's friend Dr. Amy Williams, also a history professor. Amy looked at the couple and bumped into one of the desks before stopping. "Oh. Sorry to interrupt," she said with a smile. Lucy looked at Wyatt and said "Busted."

Amy chuckled. "Come on you two. Everyone knows you're an item, from President Mason on down to the janitor. We're all rooting for you."

"Lucy looked surprised. "Really, Amy?"

"Really." She looked at Wyatt. "Just don't break her heart. She's too special to let go."

"Wyatt responded. "I don't intend to. I'm holding onto her forever."

Amy smiled. "Take whatever you're doing somewhere else. I've got a class to teach."

"Wyatt quickly gathered his belongings. He offered Lucy his arm which she took and headed to the door. "Have a good class Amy."

Amy looked at them as they walked by. "Thanks. And that's more like it."

Wyatt and Lucy smiled as they headed out the door.

Once in the hallway, Wyatt asked, "What brought you to my class? Not that I'm complaining."

Lucy chuckled. "I almost forgot. You have that effect on me you know."

"What, when we're kissing each other senseless?"

Lucy blushed.

"Don't worry. You have the same effect on me. Your office or mine?"

Lucy responded "Mine is closer. Let's go there."

"Lead the way darling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy had a nice sized office with floor to ceiling bookshelves on the west wall full of books, a large wooden desk in the middle fronted by two chairs, a comfortable high backed chair behind it, a large window on the east wall and a few paintings on the north wall. A credenza was behind her chair on the south wall. Lucy closed the door after they entered and sat on the corner of her desk as Wyatt settled into the guest chair closest to where Lucy was sitting. The hem of Lucy's dress rose a little above her left knee that was crossed over her right leg. Wyatt couldn't help but notice and Lucy made no effort to change her position.

"So, Luce. what did you want to tell me?"

Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. She opened it and handed a letter to Wyatt.

Lucy watched Wyatt intently as he read the letter. He looked up in surprise with a smile on his face.

"You're invited to the San Francisco Natural History Museum Gala this Saturday?"

Lucy nodded. "It says I can bring a guest," she said with a grin.

"Really? Who's the lucky bloke you're going to invite?"

"Well…. there's this certain handsome blue eyed treasure hunter archeology professor I have a hankering for. I just don't know if he's available."

"I don't know… I have my dance card, so to speak, reserved exclusively for a gorgeous, dark haired brown eyed history professor. If she asks then I'll definitely want to go."

Lucy slid off her desk and sat on Wyatt's lap. She looked him in the eyes. "You want to go to the Gala with me?"

Wyatt grinned. "Absolutely." Their lips met in a not so chaste kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt and Lucy walked up the stairs to the grand entrance of the museum. Doormen checked their invitation and allowed them inside the grand foyer. Lucy was wearing a black floor length satin gown that showed off her beautiful figure. Wyatt looked dashing in his tuxedo.

They headed toward the main room and were approached by a waiter offering a flute of champagne. Wyatt picked one up and handed it to Lucy before taking one for himself. She smiled at him and they touched glasses before taking a sip. "Mmmm, this is good," Lucy said. Wyatt nodded.

Entering the main room, Lucy and Wyatt looked around at the other guests. "See anyone you know, Lucy?"

"I think I see Mr. Mason near the stairway to the left. He's with his wife and someone I haven't met before. Do you want to head in that direction?"

Wyatt nodded. A minute or so later Mr. Mason spotted them and waved them over.

"Glad you could join us tonight," said Connor Mason. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Very much," replied Wyatt. "Good to see you again Mrs. Mason."

"Please, call me Phyllis. There is no need to be so formal Wyatt."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Phyllis."

She smiled and then looked at Lucy. "I hear you two love birds have finally dropped the charade around campus."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Charade?"

Connor Mason chuckled. "The charade that you two aren't a couple."

"Ww we we're just trying to be professional." Lucy stammered.

"Do you think I didn't know about Wyatt's relationship with you before I hired him?"

Lucy looked at Wyatt. "Did you tell him?"

Mr. Mason replied for Wyatt. "I didn't even ask. I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't find out. I learned of your relationship from mutual friends. In fact those mutual friends were how I learned that Wyatt was available for a professorship."

"Oh," replied Lucy. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Not to worry Lucy. You know there is no rule against courting someone you work with at the University."

Phyllis, spoke up. "Come now Conner. Don't give these two love birds a hard time."

"I'm not. Just the opposite in fact… I'm encouraging them."

Wyatt said "I'm sure I speak for Lucy and I when I say we're glad to know that our relationship has the stamp of approval from you two."

Lucy simply nodded and gave Wyatt's arm a squeeze.

Phyllis asked " I heard the story of how you two met, in Thailand, was it?"

Wyatt and Lucy both nodded.

"That was two years ago. How and when did you two actually become a couple?"

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and chuckled.

Phyllis looked surprised at their reaction to her question. "What's so funny?"

Wyatt responded "It's just a long story that's all."

Conner said "Well, let's hear it!"

Lucy said "OK, I'll start at the beginning. Yes, it's no secret that we were attracted to each other from the start. Rufus, Wyatt's best friend and treasure hunting partner, would call it love at first sight. After we met at the dig, Wyatt and Rufus left for a few days to continue their treasure hunt but came back and helped out at the dig for about a week."

Wyatt smiled. "Yeah, after I met Lucy I had a hard time concentrating on what Rufus and I were there for. It turns out the ruins we found had nothing of interest to us, so we went back to the dig."

"Wyatt and Rufus were really helpful and Wyatt and I talked into the wee hours of the morning every night. "He's quite the story teller."

"She was surprised when she found out everything I told her was true." Wyatt said with a laugh.

"I never doubted that what you told me was true, just that you may have been embellishing them a little like when fishermen brag about the size of their latest catch. That was until he saved my life."

Phyllis looked shocked. "What happened?"

Lucy looked down at her hands which were trembling a little and then up at Wyatt. He took her hand and squeezed. She continued "The next night after we decided to go to sleep, I decided to head off to the latrine. On the way back I heard a growl and there was a large tiger standing between me and my tent. I froze in fear but thankfully Wyatt was watching from the entrance of his tent and he came out and scared the tiger away with a large stick and a lot of shouting. It woke up the whole camp."

"The director of the dig wasn't too happy with me until he heard the tiger growl off in the distance."

"That must have been frightening, Lucy," Phyllis said.

"Very. I ran up to Wyatt afterward and clung to him like a scared child."

Wyatt said with a smile "Oh I didn't mind."

Lucy laughed. "Well, after I calmed down, I didn't want to let go of you either."

Wyatt said "That incident kind of took our relationship to the next level. When it came time for Rufus and I to leave, I didn't want to go, but I had to get back for my regular job."

"Which was?" Phyllis asked.

"I worked for the British Museum at the time and Oxford University."

"Impressive." Phyllis said.

"That's one of the reasons we hired him," added Connor.

"Before I left," Wyatt added, "Lucy and exchanged addresses and we became quite the pen pals."

"We wrote each other at least once a week for the next six months and then I had the opportunity to guest lecture at Oxford that spring. So, when I moved to England for the semester we spent every free moment together."

"I was the envy of every male in Oxford, or all of England for that matter." Lucy gave Wyatt a kiss on the cheek.

"Almost every weekend we did some hiking and exploring when the weather was nice looking for artifacts in the ruins of some of the castles and other ruins."

"We had to take a few students with up for chaperones," Wyatt laughed.

"Rufus came to visit and met Jiya at Cambridge when she was a student there. They joined us on several of our day trips and one we made to Paris."

"Do you have a favorite place in England?" Phyllis asked.

Lucy smiled brightly and nodded. "The Bodleian Library.

Wyatt smiled in remembrance.

Connor asked "Your favorite place is a library?"

"It's not what you think," replied Lucy. "That's where Wyatt told me he loved me for the first time."

"Were you nervous Wyatt?" asked Phyllis.

"A little. But all that went away when she told me she loved me back. Now it's my favorite place too."

"It's been pretty much a bed of roses since then?" Connor asked.

Both Lucy and Wyatt shook their heads. "No it hasn't." said Lucy.

"And it's pretty much all my fault," said Wyatt.

"That's not true," said Lucy. "I'm the bossy, stubborn and opinionated one."

"And I'm the one who kept on leaving you to pursue buried treasure."

"Through it all, though, we have stayed committed to each other," Lucy said.

"I don't deserve her, but I don't think anyone does."

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and hugged before sharing a kiss.

Phyllis said "You better hurry up and marry her, Wyatt. You don't want to let her get away."

Wyatt looked Lucy with a smile. "We've talked about it, haven't we Luce."

Lucy nodded. "Yes we have. We want to get married but living so far apart for long stretches and Wyatt's trips have made that difficult. Now that were here together maybe we can work that out."

"I've promised not to go on any more long trips without her."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go on these trips with her if you were married?" asked Phyllis.

"Yes, yes it would," replied Wyatt. "it's just that what if Lucy gets pregnant?"

"Don't you want children?"

"Yes, of course."

"Lucy, don't you want children?"/

"Yes, of course."

"Then I don't see what the problem is," said Phyllis. "You both are committed to each other. You both want kids. You both love adventure."

"And you both are always welcome here at Stanford," Connor added in.

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other, stunned for a moment. What was holding them back? If they got right down to it there was nothing stopping them. Wyatt determined then in his heart that it was time.

Lucy was going to say something to Wyatt when she noticed a tall dark haired man walk in their direction. She wondered who he was.

When he reached their small group he said, "Ah, Conner and Phyllis Mason. So glad you could come tonight." He shook Connor's hand. "Who may I ask is this lovely couple with you?"

Conner responded "Garcia Flynn, I'd like to introduce you to two of our distinguished professors. Lucy Preston and Wyatt Logan. Lucy is a history professor and Wyatt archeology.

Lucy said "Pleased to meet you Mr. Flynn."

Wyatt shook his hand and said "Pleased to meet you too."

Connor added "Garcia is the head curator of the museum and Chairman of the Board of Directors."

"I'm so glad you could join us and please call me Garcia. I'm sure we will be running into each other with what you both teach. Would you be interested in taking part in our guest lecturer series for patrons of the museum?"

Lucy looked at Wyatt and then back at Garcia. "That sounds like it would be fun."

"Great," Garcia said with a smile. "I'll have my secretary call you when it's time to make the schedule. Well, I better continue my rounds. This is a fundraiser you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all bid their farewells and Lucy and Wyatt decided to explore the museum. When they were alone Wyatt said to Lucy in a whisper "I feel like I've met Garcia Flynn before."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember when?"

Wyatt pulled Lucy close to him in a hug. "I wish I did. I have a funny feeling about him."

Lucy kissed Wyatt on the cheek. "Oh, I'm sure he's harmless."

"Probably so, but I never forget a face."

"I'd rather talk about the other subject Phyllis and Conner brought up."

Wyatt decided this was not the time to play it coy. "The part where there really isn't anything stopping us from getting married?"

Lucy nodded. "But there is something stopping us from getting married."

Wyatt looked stunned for a moment. "What is stopping us?"

Lucy smiled at him. "You haven't asked me yet."

Wyatt looked relieved. "I will but I want to make it perfect."

"I appreciate that Wyatt. But when you get right down to it… all you need is the girl." Lucy smiled and batted her eyes at him.

Wyatt chuckled. "That's good to know. But I still want to make it special." He leaned in a kissed Lucy then whispered in her ear. "Soon. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt knocked on the door of Carol Preston's door. He looked to his left as Lucy stood there with him waiting for the door to open. "She still hates me doesn't she," Wyatt asked Lucy as they waited.

"Why would you say that?" Lucy responded.

"Oh, the way she is always inviting doctors or lawyers whenever you invited me to come here with you for dinner."

Lucy chuckled.

"It may be funny to you."

"No, sorry Wyatt. It's just my mother was always telling me to be independent on the one hand while steering me to marry a certain type of man with all kinds of degrees after his name. Adventurers are not high on her list."

"My point exactly. She does know that I have my PhD in archeology from Oxford now, doesn't she?"

"Yes, and I'll have you know that she was surprised and pleased when you took this job at Stanford."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"So she might be warming up to me?"

Lucy smiled and kissed Wyatt on the cheek. The door opened and Carol invited them in. Much to Wyatt's surprise, he received a hug as well as Lucy.

"Come in, you two." Wyatt handed Carol the flowers they brought for Lucy's mother.

"Thank you. They're lovely"

Lucy led Wyatt into the living room where they sat down next to each other on the couch. Lucy closed the six inch gap between them as she adjusted her skirt so that their legs were touching and put her hand on Wyatt's knee. Following Lucy's lead, he put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"My, look at you two all comfy and cozy," Carol observed. "Would you like something to drink?"

Lucy and Wyatt said "A little later, thank you."

Carol nodded and sat down in an arm chair across from the two. Lucy looked around the room and asked "Are we your only guests tonight?"

Carol chuckled. "Of course, dear. Why would I invite anyone else?"

Lucy gave her mother the look.

"Is it wrong for a mother to play matchmaker?"

"It is when your daughter already has a boyfriend."

"I was afraid he would take you away from me to live in England."

"It wasn't because you thought of him as some lowly treasure hunter?"

"How could I think that of an Oxford University professor?"

Wyatt spoke up. "So you don't hate me?"

Carol looked shocked. "How in the world could you think that?"

"Oh because you kept trying to set Lucy up with doctors and lawyers even when I was in the room."

Carol sighed. "You're right Wyatt. I didn't treat you fairly or give you a chance. I'm sorry." She turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry for not honoring your choices, dear. I was afraid… still am I suppose, that you and Wyatt will go off and live in some exotic place and I won't get to see you, or my future grandchildren."

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and then back at Carol. Wyatt said "You're okay with us as a couple?"

Carol smiled. "Of course I am. I can see how happy you make each other and how committed you are to each other through the long times apart and the way you work out any issues you have."

Lucy got up and went over to hug her mother. "Thank you mom." The tea kettle whistled and Lucy went into the kitchen to make the tea.

Wyatt took the opportunity to ask Carol a question. "Since Lucy's father is out-of-her-life, I suppose it would be best to ask you."

Carol looked questioningly at Wyatt. "What is it Wyatt?" She had a big smile on her face.

"I would like your permission to ask Lucy to marry me."

Carol immediately stood up and went over to Wyatt to give him a big hug. Wyatt was a little surprised. "Of course dear, you have my blessing and permission. My only comment is 'it's about damn time.'"

Wyatt hugged her back and said thank you before they both started to laugh. Lucy came back into the room with a pot of tea and some cups on a tray. "What's so funny?"

Carol simply said "your beau sure can spin a good yarn."

Lucy smiled and sat down next to Wyatt just as close as before. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Carol heard a ding on the timer. "The chicken should be done."

"Do you need any help?"

"No dears. Just make yourself at home."

"She sure seems happy," Lucy observed.

"That she does. She's actually being nice to me for a change." Wyatt was hoping Lucy wouldn't ask more about he was talking about with her mother.

"Lucy," they heard her month call, "Can you bring me a sweater and Wyatt can you open the bottle of wine for me?"

"Sure mother," Lucy replied and the stood up from the couch, each heading in a different direction after a brief kiss.

Wyatt headed into the kitchen and saw the bottle of white wine on the counter and a corkscrew next to it. Three wine glasses were also nearby.

Carol smiled at Wyatt as he took to his task. She asked quietly "Have you decided how you're going to pop the question?"

Wyatt looked at her out of the corner of his eye and responded "I have a plan to ask her next Saturday."

Carol could hardly control her excitement. "My daughter's finally getting married!"

Just then Lucy walked into the room carrying Carol's sweater. She almost dropped it. "I'm getting married?, or do you have another daughter that I don't know about?"

Carol covered her mouth and asked "You heard that?"

"Every word, mother." She tried to sound angry but the smile ticking up at the corner of her mouth gave her away.

Wyatt grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her onto the backyard patio. The sun was starting to set and it seemed like the right time.

He took her hands in his and faced her, looking into her eyes. "You were wondering what your mother and I were talking about earlier… well I was asking for her permission to ask you to marry me. She said yes and gave us her blessing."

Lucy looked back into his eyes with tears forming at the corners and a big smile on her face.

"I had made plans to take you to a romantic dinner in the City and ask you overlooking the bay. But as you told me before, 'All you need is the girl.'"

Lucy nodded, unable to speak.

Wyatt got down on one knee and looked up at Lucy. "I love you Lucy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Lucy looked down at the man who would become her husband and pulled him to his feet. She smiled broadly at him and answered "I love you too Wyatt and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes, yes I'll marry you." Their lips crashed together in a long passionate kiss.

Carol, who was discretely watching through the kitchen window clapped her hands together in happiness. Her daughter was really getting married to fine young man.

After breaking for air, Wyatt said "I bought you a ring but since I wasn't planning on proposing to you tonight, I can't give it to you right now as much as I want to."

Lucy smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "That's okay, darling, I'll just look forward to having you put it on my finger later."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his fiancé and held her close for a minute or two before they heard Carol call out to them. "Dinner's ready."

Lucy and Wyatt walked back into the house with their fingers entwined. Carol came up and gave them both a big hug. "Congratulations! Have you set a date yet?"

Lucy and Wyatt both laughed along with Carol as they knew she was kidding. They both responded "You'll be the first to know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a delicious meal and very pleasant evening, Wyatt took Lucy to his place. When then went inside, Wyatt gave Lucy a big kiss and said "Wait here."

He went into his bedroom and a minute or so later returned to the living room where Lucy was waiting in anticipation. When he reached where Lucy was standing, he got down on one knee again and opened a red box. Inside was a beautiful one carat diamond surrounded by blue sapphires on a platinum band. Lucy gasped at its beauty. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

Lucy dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Wyatt and kissed him with every ounce of love she had. "Do I really need to answer that question again?"

Wyatt chuckled and shook his head.

Lucy responded "Well, for the second time, my answer is yes, yes, yes!"

Wyatt grinned and pulled her to him and kissed her senseless. Lucy was in a daze for a moment when he took her left hand and slid the ring onto the third finger. If fit perfectly. She held it up for both of them to look at it sparkle in the light. "I'm still taking you to that dinner on Saturday night if you would like."

"Oh I like," Lucy answered. "I want to show off my new fiancé and the gorgeous ring he bought me."

"If there is something else you would like better, I can exchange it."

Lucy shook her head. "This one is perfect. Thank you!"

Wyatt grinned and said "Thank you for agreeing to be my wife!"

The got to their feet and held each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go. "I better take you home," Wyatt said quietly.

Lucy nodded and said "I can hardly wait for my home to be your home."

Wyatt said "Me too. And I can hardly wait until we can sleep in the same bed."

Lucy chuckled and said "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Lucy had a 9am class to teach so she stepped out of her front door onto her porch at 8:30 to walk to the lecture hall. When she turned around after closing the door, she was very pleasantly surprised to find her fiancé standing there. After getting over her initial surprise, she jumped into his arms and kissed him senseless.

After breaking for air, Lucy said "What a wonderful surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you until lunchtime."

Eventually coming to his senses Wyatt said "I couldn't wait that long to see you so I came to walk you to your class."

"How thoughtful. Thank you."

Wyatt took Lucy's books she was carrying and entwined his fingers with hers as they headed down the street for the short walk to campus. Wyatt had to adjust his fingers slightly to make room for the ring. He raised their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, looking at the ring on her finger.

Lucy smiled at him. "Yes, it's still there."

Wyatt chuckled and said "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you've made me the happiest woman."

They walked along the street and turned right to enter the campus. Previously, they would end any physical contact when they reached campus. Not anymore. They continued hand in hand all the way to and into the lecture hall. Since it was still fairly early, there weren't too many people to notice them. Once she was situated at the front of the hall, Wyatt leaned in and gave his future bride a lingering kiss. "See you at lunch," as he turned to go.

"Wait, Wyatt," Lucy said before he had gone very far. Wyatt stopped and turned around with a questioning look on his face. "I want to announce our engagement to my class."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me for the beginning of class and we can tell them together."

Wyatt nodded in agreement and sat down on the stool next to the lectern while Lucy proceeded to write on the blackboard.

About ten minutes later, the lecture hall was full of her students, many wondering why Wyatt was there. When the time to start came Lucy spoke to the class. "Good morning."

They responded with a "Good morning Professor Preston."

"Before we get started, Professor Logan and I have an announcement we would like to make."

Lucy motioned for Wyatt to come closer and they put an arm around each other's waists.

Lucy was standing to Wyatt's left and she held up her left hand. "Wyatt, I mean Professor Logan and I are getting married."

The class applauded and yelled out congratulations to the couple.

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and back at the class. Wyatt squeezed her waist and let go, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Lucy watched him walk out of the door and turned back to her class with a bit of a dazed look on her face. "Now where was I?" she asked. The class chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Saturday Night**

 **The Old Clam House, San Francisco, California**

Wyatt and Lucy sat at a table near the a window in the front corner of the restaurant enjoying bowls of clam chowder and a glass of wine while they were waiting for their entrees. He was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and blue tie while Lucy looked fabulous in a green knee length dress that showed off every curve. Wyatt looked into his future bride's eyes and asked "When?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "When what?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Playing hard to get are we?"

Lucy smirked. "Can't have a little fun with my future husband?"

Wyatt ate a spoonful of chowder and took her hand. He looked into her eyes with love and nodded."

Lucy said "I don't see any reason to wait a long time. Why not between semesters? It will give us three or four months to get ready and still have time for a honeymoon."

"I like the way you're thinking my future wife. Rufus will be able to be my best man then as he and Jiya will be on break too. Have you decided on a maid of honor?"

"I'm thinking of asking Amy but I'm not sure she will be in town. She usually takes a trip somewhere between semesters."

"I'm sure she will make herself available for our wedding. You better not wait too long to ask her then before she makes plans."

Lucy took a sip of her wine and nodded. Just then their entrees arrived, a huge platter of assorted clams, crab legs, oysters, scallops, salmon and a plate full of vegetables and assorted breads.

Lucy looked at all the food and said "Are you trying to fatten me up before our wedding?"

Wyatt chuckled. "I love you just as you are. I just want you to know that you won't be lacking for food when you marry me."

Lucy said "Oh I'm not worried about that. I just need to stay nimble on my feet when we go on one of your adventures."

"Our adventures."

Lucy smiled at him and agreed "Our adventures."

After a delicious meal they took a walk to where they could look out over the bay and see the new Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt held Lucy close to him to ward off the chilly moist air. They stood there in companionable silence enjoying one another's company and warmth. Afterward, they jumped on a cable car and rode it to where they could walk down Lombard Street and then went to Fisherman's Warf to pick up Wyatt's car to drive back to Palo Alto. Lucy snuggled up to Wyatt on the drive back and even took a little nap on the way back.

When they arrived back at Lucy's house, Wyatt parked the car and woke her up with a kiss. After they got inside Lucy offered to make some tea which Wyatt accepted and excused himself to use the bathroom. Lucy lit her stove and started boiling some water before taking some tea out of the cupboard. She then went into her bedroom to put on something a little warmer and more comfortable. Looking in one of her drawers, she pulled out a pullover sweater that she "borrowed" from Wyatt and never gave back. She heard the toilet flush and water turn on in the sink. A minute or so later the door opened and Wyatt stepped out into the hallway. "Lucy?" he called out.

"In here," came her reply. Wyatt walked to her bedroom door an stood at the entrance as Lucy had left the door open. He saw his sweater on the bed.

"So that's what happened to my sweater," Wyatt said.

Lucy turned to face him. "Your sweater? She smiled and blew him a kiss. "its mine now."

Wyatt laughed and walked into her room and wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her neck.

Lucy loved the feeling of his closeness and melted into him. "What will the neighbors say if they found out you were in my bedroom?"

"I'm not going to tell them, are you?"

Lucy laughed. They heard the tea kettle whistle that the water was boiling. She turned in his arms and said "Why don't you make the tea while I finish changing?"

Wyatt, with a glint in his eye, asked "Do you need any help?"

Lucy grinned back at him. "Of course I need help….with the tea."

Wyatt groaned and kissed her on the forehead. He turned to go. Lucy said "If you promise to behave yourself I would like help with the clasp of my dress and my zipper."

Wyatt turned back to Lucy as she turned around and moved her hair to the side to give him access. He shakily fumbled with the clasp and finally unhooked it. Then he slowly lowered the zipper at the back down to her waist. He loved looking at the bare skin of her back only interrupted by the back strap of her white bra. Wyatt kissed the back of her neck causing Lucy to groan. She slowly turned around, holding the front of her dress up to keep it from falling to the floor. She whispered softly to Wyatt. "I love you. I'll meet you in the kitchen. Thank you for your help."

Wyatt gulped and slowly backed away. "I love you too Luce. See you in a minute." With difficulty he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the back of the door for a moment and thought _it's sure going to be a long three or four months to our wedding night._

Lucy took off her dress and hung in up in her closet and removed her stockings and bra before putting on a camisole and Wyatt's sweater. The sweater went to her knees and she put on some long socks to keep her feet warm. She looked really cute and sexier than she intended.

Wyatt had removed his coat and tie and shoes and was pouring the tea when Lucy entered the room. He almost dropped the teapot. "Wow, I never thought my old sweater would look that good. Of course you would make anything you put on look good."

Lucy smiled at him and gave him a hug. Wyatt could feel the warmth of her body and couldn't think straight for a moment. She said "Would you like some cookies with your tea?"

Wyatt could only nod. Lucy said "I'll meet you in the living room."

He took the tray with the teapot and tea cups, cream and sugar into the living room and set it on the coffee table. He lit a fire in the fireplace and found a music station on the radio and put the volume just loud enough for background music. Lucy walked into the room with a plate of cookies and smiled at him. "Nice atmosphere." Wyatt could only nod.

Lucy sat down next to Wyatt on the couch, leaned into him and tucked her feet under her. Wyatt put his arm around her and held her close. Lucy looked into his eyes and said "Thank you for a wonderful evening." Wyatt responded. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

The chatted about their classes, the wedding to come and their future in between sips on their tea and nibbles on the cookies. After a while Lucy nodded off on Wyatt's shoulder and he fought to stay awake. Finally he decided he better go home before he fell asleep with her on the couch which would not be a good thing for the endless gossip it might cause. So he picked up his bride to be and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in with a kiss on the cheek and tiptoed out of the room. He put on his shoes and coat and drove the short distance home, thinking only of his beloved Lucy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy woke up in the morning with a start. She was still wearing Wyatt's sweater but her socks were on the floor. How did I get in here? Wyatt must have brought me here. How thoughtful of him. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 9am. She thought about calling him but decided instead to go to his place and cook him breakfast. After taking a quick shower and putting on a casual blue dress, she gathered some eggs, bacon and bread into a bag and headed over to Wyatt's place. When she arrived at the front door, she knocked and waited.

Wyatt was just waking up when he thought he heard a noise and turned to glance at the clock that read 9:45am. Throwing back the covers he trudged to the front door in a T shirt and pajama bottoms after seeing a silhouette through the small glass cutout in the door. "Just a minute," he called out.

Lucy heard her beau's voice and smiled. When the door opened, Wyatt leaned on the edge of the door and said "Wow, what a wonderful surprise." He held out his hand and led her into his house. After closing the door, he pulled Lucy into a hug and passionate kiss. After breaking for air, she looked at him, noting what he was wearing and asked "Did I wake you?"

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders. "I was starting to wake up when you knocked, but you can wake me up anytime." He leaned in for another kiss.

After breaking the kiss Lucy held up her bag and announced "I came to make you breakfast."

"Wonderful," he smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Go take a shower and get dressed while I cook," she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Wyatt responded with a salute, causing Lucy to laugh. He kissed her and headed to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, a fully dressed Wyatt returned to the kitchen where Lucy was loading up the plates with the food she cooked. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck at her shoulder. "Something smells wonderful… and the food smells good too."

Lucy turned her head and gave him a quick kiss. "Trying to flatter the cook? It's working."

They both laughed and took the food to the table. As they were about to sit down to eat, there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" said Wyatt.

When Wyatt opened the door he was shocked to see who was standing on his doorstep.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** \- Here is the next chapter. We're getting closer to when Lucy and Wyatt go on a treasure hunt. I'm surprised I didn't get a reaction out of anyone when I introduced Jessica into the story all of a sudden. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Disclaimer - i don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy, upon hearing Jessica's name, walked over to the door and stood beside Wyatt. In his shock at seeing her, Wyatt hadn't moved a muscle. Lucy said "Don't just stand there, invite her in."

Wyatt stepped back and motioned Jessica in. Hesitantly, she walked into the room.

Lucy said "We're just about to eat breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

Wyatt and Jessica looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Wyatt was worried that Lucy would be upset that his old girlfriend just showed up out of the blue. Jessica wondered who this woman was who was taking charge of the situation. Finally Wyatt decided to speak as he wanted to be totally honest with Lucy and he had done nothing wrong.

"Yes Jessica, please join us. How long has it been since we last saw each other…. four years?"

Jessica looked over at Lucy and back to Wyatt. "That sounds about right…. Look, I'm intruding just showing up without warning."

"It's okay, Jessica, you came here for a reason. Please join us."

Jessica nodded slowly in agreement.

Wyatt, finally getting control of his emotions said "I think some introductions are in order." He motioned Lucy over to him and they put their arms around each other's waists. "Jessica, this is my fiancé, Lucy. Lucy, this is my former girlfriend, Jessica."

Jessica looked alarmed at Lucy but Lucy greeted her warmly. "Please to meet you Jessica. Please have a seat at the table."

Lucy went into the kitchen and filled another plate with food. I was a good thing she had made extra. She placed the plate in front of Jessica along with a place setting before sitting down next to Wyatt on her left. She took his right hand in her left and entwined their fingers. She gave Wyatt a smile so he would relax. He was wound right then as tight as a drum.

The each took a bite of the scrambled eggs and Wyatt looked at Jessica. "How did you find out where I lived?" Last I heard you were back in Boston."

Jessica chuckled. "That was three teams ago. Frank keeps on getting traded. He's now in Detroit playing for the Tigers."

Lucy asked "Your husband is a baseball player?"

"Yes. He plays third base. To answer your question, Wyatt, I found out where you lived from Rufus. He hasn't moved for years. He didn't tell me you were getting married."

"When did you talk to him?"

"Three weeks ago."

"That explains it. We just got engaged a week ago."

Jessica nodded. She looked at Lucy. "These eggs are really good. Thank you."

Lucy smiled. "You're welcome. Glad you like them."

Wyatt took a sip of coffee and looked at Jessica while giving Lucy's hand a squeeze. "What brings you all the way to California from Detroit?"

Jessica looked down at her plate for a long moment before looking up. "It really doesn't matter now."

"Of course it matters."

Silence filled the room while they continued eating. Finally Jessica spoke. "Please don't be angry with me, Lucy and Wyatt. If I knew you were engaged I wouldn't be here." She started to cry.

Wyatt wanted to get out of his chair to comfort her but Lucy held firm to his hand. She whispered into his ear. "It's best if you leave her be. She needs to work something out. Maybe we can help her."

Wyatt nodded and after Jessica stopped crying, he asked "What's going on Jessica? Where is your husband?"

Jessica looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I caught him with another woman and I left. He denies he was cheating on me. Said it was an old friend who lost her mother and he was comforting her."

"Why don't you believe him?"

"I don't know. It looked like more than a comforting hug."

"Has he done this before?"

"No. Maybe I'm just feeling insecure. We've been trying to have a baby and it hasn't happened yet."

Lucy said, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard."

Jessica nodded. "Really hard."

"Has Frank criticized you over this?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, just the opposite. He's been very supportive." She started to cry again. "Maybe I don't deserve him."

Lucy and Wyatt just let her work through her emotions before speaking. "Do you still love him?"

"Of course. Yes."

"Then we should work on getting you two back in the same house again. Does he know where you are?"

"I told him I was going to visit an old friend in the Bay area."

"Would you like to call him to let him know you're safe?"

She nodded. "After breakfast." They all smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took a while but she finally talked to Frank. After waiting a few hours thinking that his wife would come home, he got a ticket on the next train to San Francisco. He was currently in Denver and would be arriving the next morning. Lucy invited Jessica to stay with her for the night.

When they were settling in at Lucy's place, Jessica asked "Why are you being so nice to me? I came here to get Wyatt back."

Lucy smiled at her. "My Wyatt is quite the catch, isn't he?" They both got a laugh out of that.

"The truth is that you were hurting and turned to someone you trusted for help. We're glad we could help and I know you'd do the same for us."

"Thank you Lucy. You're quite the catch yourself." They both smiled and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Wyatt heard a banging on his door.

He walked to the door and opened it. On his doorstep stood a large man with arms the size of most people's legs. He looked anxious and worried. "Are you Wyatt?" he asked."

"You must be Frank. Come on in."

After he entered his house Wyatt said "Jessica is at my fiancee's house. It's nearby. I'll take you there."

Frank nodded. "Thank you." He was relieved.

They hopped into Wyatt's car for the short trip to Lucy's house. After arriving they walked quickly to Lucy's door and knocked. Lucy opened the door and smiled. "Come on in. I'm Lucy,' she said to Frank.

Frank stepped into the room and saw Jessica standing a few feet away. He rushed to her and picked her up in his arms and held her tight. They said nothing for the longest time but just held each other.

In the meantime, Wyatt wrapped Lucy in his arms and kissed her senseless. After breaking for air he whispered "I promise to never leave you. Please promise to never leave me." He pleaded with his eyes and Lucy could see the emotion in them. She thought about saying that he was the one who took off without her, not the other way around, but she knew things were different now. She was going to be his wife and they could do everything together. With tears in her eyes she said "I promise."

Lucy and Wyatt turned to see Frank and Jessica sitting on the couch holding hands and talking softly. It was clear that both had been crying but they were tears of reconciliation. After a minute or so they looked up at their hosts. "Thank you," they both said. Lucy and Wyatt smiled back and nodded.

Lucy asked Frank "Are you hungry? Did you have a chance to eat breakfast?"

Frank said "I don't want to impose. You've done enough for us already."

"Nonsense," said Lucy. "I'm going to make some eggs for Wyatt anyway. Won't you have some?"

Frank looked at Jessica and back at Lucy. "That would be great. Thank you."

Lucy and Jessica walked into the kitchen while the men stayed in the living room. Jessica helped Lucy make breakfast and some coffee, swapping stories about Wyatt.

Frank looked at Wyatt and said "I can see why Jessica fell for you back in high school."

"Oh, why is that?"

"You really are a caring person and know how to treat people."

"Lucy is the one who taught me that. I was totally self-centered before her. I think that is why Jessica left me for you."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Not anymore. I was hurt when Jessica left but in hindsight it was for the best. I can tell how much you love her and I know whatever caused her to leave and come here will be worked through."

"Thank you."

Lucy and Jessica announced that breakfast was ready and they all sat down at the table. Jessica and Lucy had already eaten but drank some coffee and nibbled on some toast while their men ate. "So when are you two getting married?" Jessica asked.

"In January", Wyatt replied.

"It'll be here before you know it." Frank said.

"I can hardly wait," said Lucy.

"Me too," said Wyatt. They all chuckled.

Frank borrowed Lucy's phone to make arrangements for their return trip to Detroit. There was a train leaving the following evening and he and Jessica would be on it. Lucy and Wyatt offered to have them stay the night and it was accepted. Frank took the four of them to dinner at the best local restaurant and they played cards until midnight. A good time was had by all.

When it was time to go to bed, there was a long negotiation. Lucy and Wyatt wanted them to sleep together in the same bed which meant that they would need to use either Lucy's bed or Wyatt's bed. "Where would you sleep?" Jessica asked.

"Lucy would sleep in her bed and I would take the couch." Wyatt replied.

"You can't sleep in Jessica's house alone with her," Frank said. "I'll just sleep on your couch, Wyatt."

"You and Jessica take my bed and I'll sleep on my couch," Wyatt offered.

"You're not sleeping on your couch in your own house," Jessica said.

"It's only for one night."

Lucy said "I'll go stay with my mom and you stay here. She's close by and I'll stay in my old room."

"You would do that for us?" Jessica asked.

"Of course. My mom wants to do some wedding planning tomorrow anyway."

"But it's midnight." Frank protested.

"Not a problem. I have a key to her house. I'll call her right now. She's still awake."

Lucy picked up her phone and called her mom. As expected she was still awake and Lucy was always welcome.

Frank and Lucy thanked Lucy and Wyatt for their help. Frank retrieved his overnight bag from Wyatt's car while Lucy packed a few items to take with her to her mother's house. They bid Frank and Jessica good night and hopped in Wyatt's car for the short trip to Carol's house. Carol had left the porch light on and Lucy let them in with her key.

Upon entering the house Carol, standing at the top of the stairs welcomed them and bid them good night. She also said "Wyatt, you're welcome to spend the night too so you don't have to drive home and pick up Lucy in the morning. The guest room is available."

Wyatt said "Thank you, good night."

Lucy climbed the stairs and hugged her mother good night. "Thank you mom."

Carol said "It's so nice what you are doing for Wyatt's friends. I'm glad to help."

Carol went into her bedroom and closed the door while Lucy waived Wyatt upstairs. Her old bedroom was at the end of the hall and the guest room was across the hall from hers, nest to the bathroom. She led Wyatt to the guest room and turned on the light. Inside was a standard sized double bed, two night stands, a reading lamp, small desk and chair, a dresser and small closet. A window was to the left. Lucy pulled down the bedspread and noticed that there was only one blanket and it was chilly that night.

"That won't do, Lucy said. "Let's get you another blanket." She took Wyatt's hand and walked across the hall to her bedroom and went inside. Her room had a twin bed, dresser, desk with a mirror, chair, a painting of the San Francisco skyline, bulletin board, window and a large closet. She pulled Wyatt inside the room with her and opened the closet. After locating what she was looking for, she turned and handed Wyatt a beige blanket. Wyatt also noticed that Lucy kept some of her clothes there.

Wyatt observed, "Twin bed?"

Lucy laughed. "Yup, only for little ole me. If we spend the night here after we get married we'll need to sleep in the guest room." She said with a wink and kissed Wyatt on the lips.

Wyatt smirked at his bride-to-be. "Unless you want to sleep on top of me."

Lucy grinned and pulled him back into the guest room. "That actually sounds fun."

Lucy helped Wyatt with the extra blanket and said "Let me show you where everything is in the bathroom." She showed him where the towels were for a shower and pulled out a brand new tooth brush since he didn't bring one with him as he wasn't planning on spending the night. Fortunately he did have a change of clothes he kept at Lucy's house in case.

I'm going to get ready for bed", Lucy said. "You can use the bathroom first." She headed to her room after a quick kiss.

After using the facilities, Wyatt took off his outer shirt and washed his hand and face. He had just finished brushing his teeth when Lucy returned wearing a nightgown and warm robe and slippers. She asked teasingly "Is your breath fresh?' Wyatt turned and looked at her with a glint in his eye. "You be the judge." He pulled his fiancée to him and planted a long, toe curling kiss on her lips, their tongues dueling for supremacy. After breaking for air, Lucy looked momentarily dazed and lost all coherent thought. Wyatt looked at her and asked "Well?"

Lucy, still dazed could only say "Huh?"

Wyatt chuckled and asked again "Is my breath fresh?"

Lucy finally came to her senses and said. "I think so. But I'll only be sure after I brush my teeth. We'll need another test."

Wyatt smirked at her. "I'll look forward to it."

Lucy finished with her nightly routine and knocked softly on the door to the guest room.

"Come in."

Lucy opened the door and walked slowly in. It was dark with only the light from the hallway illuminating the room. She saw Wyattsitting on the side of the bed in his T-shirt and boxer shorts as he didn't have any pajamas there. Wyatt held out his hand to her and she came closer to take it and sit down on the bed next to him. Wyatt asked softly "Is it time for another breath test?" Lucy chuckled and nodded.

Wyatt looked deep into her eyes and lifted her chin slightly with his left hand. He leaned down and captured her lips with his and slid his tongue inside, exploring every inch. Lucy moaned with pleasure and Wyatt slid his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Finally breaking for air the betrothed held each other, not wanting to let go. Wyatt fell back on the bed, pulling Lucy with him. Wyatt rolled onto his right side while Lucy rolled to her left side so they were facing each other, lips barely an inch apart. Wyatt slid his right hand in to Lucy's hair and Lucy slid her right hand into Wyatt's hair, pulling each other together as their lips joined once again, each moaning with pleasure. Lucy broke the kiss with a smile and asked "How's my breath?" Wyatt just said "Perfect" and then met her lips, opening her mouth with his tongue. Lucy ran her right hand down Wyatt's left arm and onto his back. She found a gap between his T shirt and boxers and slid her hand up his back underneath the shirt. His skin felt like fire under her touch and she pulled him closer, their entire bodies in contact. Wyatt slid his left hand from Lucy's cheek down her neck and to her shoulder inside her robe. Lucy, craving more contact with her future husband broke the kiss and sat up long enough to remove her robe before lying back down. She wore a satin slip that went down to her mid-thigh with one-inch wide shoulder straps. Taking full advantage of the now exposed skin, Wyatt slid his left hand from Lucy's shoulder down her arm and onto her lower back. He stroked her back up and down eventually over her bottom, squeezing gently there. Lucy slid her hand from his back down to his bottom and squeezed back, bring a groan from both of them. Lucy could feel how turned on Wyatt was by his length pressing against her midsection. Wyatt slid his hand farther down his future wife's bottom until he reach the hem of her slip and then stroked the bare skin of her legs before his hand travelled up underneath the garment. She was wearing some matching satin panties and he massaged her bottom until he found the bare skin of her back. Her skin was equally on fire. He pulled Lucy on top of him and he could feel the heat coming from her, knowing she was just as turned on as he was. Wyatt and Lucy groaned with pleasure at the contact and finally Wyatt spoke into her ear. "If one of us doesn't stop this I won't want to stop."

Lucy groaned "What if I don't want to stop? I love you and this feels sooooooo goooooood."

"It feels fantastic," Luce. "I don't want to stop either, but we should. I love you with all my heart and want to honor you by waiting."

Lucy looked at Wyatt and said "I love you with all my heart too and want to honor you in the same way."

"Then we need to be strong. On the count of three you roll to the right and I roll to the left."

Lucy nodded her head. "OK, I'll count. One…..two…..three."

They each rolled in their agreed upon directions and sat up, panting slightly. Wyatt held open Lucy's robe so she could put it on. "Here," he said, "before I change my mind."

Lucy smiled at him and slipped the robe on, stood and tied it around her waist. She lifted him by the hand to his feet and wrapped her arms around Wyatt and buried her head in his chest. Wyatt just held her close and eventually kissed her on the top of the head and said. "We better go to sleep."

Lucy lifted her head and nodded. "Good night my darling."

Wyatt leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good night my darling, Lucy. See you in the morning."

Lucy reluctantly left the room and closed the door. He crawled into bed and thought about nothing but Lucy. It took him a long time to go to sleep. Lucy crawled into bed and started at the ceiling. It took every ounce of self-control to keep her from getting up and crawling into bed with Wyatt. She eventually fell asleep imagining Wyatt's arms around her.

The next morning, Wyatt heard a knock on the door and opened his eyes. It was nearly ten in the morning and he said "Come in."

Lucy opened the door and walked into the room carrying a cup of steaming coffee. She sat on the edge of the bed as he sat up. After what happened the night before he was glad she was dressed.

"Good morning my darling. I brought you some coffee. Did you sleep well?" Wyatt nodded and gave her a kiss. "Thank you darling for the coffee. It took a while, but I eventually slept well."

"Breakfast is almost ready. Mom went all out this morning."

"Great! I'll take a quick shower and be right down."

Lucy smiled, got up, and headed out the door. Wyatt called out to her as she left. "I love you Luce." She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I love you too," she said.

Carol served up a feast of pancakes, eggs, sausages, hash browns and juice. The thoroughly enjoyed the meal. "What are your plans for today?" Carol asked.

"We're going back to my place and show Frank and Jessica around before they hop on the train back to Detroit this afternoon." Lucy replied. "I really hope they work things out. They are a nice couple."

Wyatt said "Carol, you raised the most wonderful woman in the world. She's caring, beautiful on the inside and outside."

Lucy leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "You're not so bad yourself Tex." Wyatt smiled at her at the use of his nickname.

When they got back to Lucy's house, they found Frank and Jessica changing the sheets and making the bed. The kitchen was spotless and it looked like a maid had been there. "Wow," Lucy exclaimed. "You didn't have to do all this cleaning up."

"We wanted to," Jessica replied. "It's the least we could do after all your kindness."

Wyatt spoke up. "If you would like, Lucy and I would like to show you the sites."

Frank said "That sounds great, as long as we get to buy you dinner before we go."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy replied. "Wyatt wants to go home and change. We can head out after that."

After a very nice afternoon of site seeing, the two couples sat down at the L'Omelette Restaurant hungry and thirsty. Wyatt wanted to hear about life in the major leagues playing baseball and Lucy wanted to hear more Wyatt stories from Jessica as they had known each other since high school. Jessica wanted to know more about the girl who stole her old beau's heart and Frank wanted to hear about Wyatt's treasure hunts.

"Were you afraid of setting off some ancient curse when exploring that tomb in Siam?" Frank asked. Wyatt chuckled. "No Frank, but you do need to watch out for crumbling walls, holes in the floor and deadly spiders."

Lucy chuckled. "You and your 'deadly spiders' line."

"I have to make it sound exciting, don't I?"

They all laughed.

After a delicious meal, Lucy and Wyatt took Frank and Jessica to the train station. Frank shook Wyatt's hand and gave Lucy a hug along with a big thank you. Jessica gave them both a hug together and said "Next time I come to visit I'll bring Frank and won't just show up on your doorstep."

Lucy said "You're both welcome, any time."

"If you're ever in Detroit, be sure to come visit us. I can get you some tickets to the game."

They all said their goodbyes and Frank and Jessica boarded the train. Lucy took Wyatt's arm as they headed out to his car. "There aren't any other old girlfriends of yours that might just stop by unannounced are there?"

Wyatt looked alarmed for a moment before he realized Lucy was teasing. "At least a dozen," Wyatt teased back. That earned him a soft slap on the arm and they both laughed all the way to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Two Months Later**

Lucy and Wyatt were the featured speakers at the San Francisco Museum of Natural History lecture series for its patrons. They were sitting at the guests of honor table with Garcia Flynn. After making small talk with the couple Flynn asked Wyatt, "Weren't you at the London Sotheby's auction a year ago?"

"The one where someone was selling his collection of African masks?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I thought I recognized you when we met at the Gala. I just didn't remember where."

Flynn nodded. "Was there something in particular you were looking for?"

Wyatt shook his head. "The British Museum wanted me there to keep track of selling prices for insurance purposes. Lloyds of London can be a pretty hard negotiator."

"So you weren't trying to add to your personal collection."

"No. Was that why you were there?"

"More of a dual purpose. I'm always looking for something to add to the museum but if the museum isn't interested, then there might be something for my collection."

Lucy was intrigued. "The museum doesn't mind that you do that?"

Flynn smiled. "No, as long as I disclose what I do buy for myself. I can't buy anything that the museum wants."

Lucy nodded.

Flynn asked Wyatt "Do you ever go on treasure hunts for someone else?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I like to keep the spoils of my efforts." He looked at Lucy who was frowning at him. "Especially now that Lucy and I will be married soon, we would like to keep the spoils of our efforts." Lucy smiled at him and mouthed "Nice recovery."

Wyatt asked "Why do you ask? Is there something you're interested in that no one has found yet?"

Flynn grimaced. "Would you be interested in a joint venture?"

Lucy asked "How would that work?"

"I would provide my research and fund the expedition. You would have to find the treasure and we would share in the spoils. I would get 70% and you would get 30%."

Wyatt grunted. "We would be the ones risking our lives out there for a measly 30%. Not interested."

"How about 40%?"

Lucy said "You talked about this being a joint venture. That would mean 50-50."

Flynn looked at the couple. "You drive a hard bargain. Would you do it for 50%?"

Wyatt looked a Lucy and back at Flynn. "That depends on what you're looking for and how long it might take."

"It's in India. Are you interested?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -** I don't know what the writers are thinking on the show. They are ruining it for me. The plots are lousy and bringing Jessica back and even putting her in the bunker makes no sense. I hope they fix it in a way that Jessica is gone and Wyatt doesn't blame himself.

On to my story. I like writing AU stories in that I can ignore what I don't like is going on in the show (like the first half of season 3 of Chuck and what's going on right now in Timeless) and enjoy what I like about the characters. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for: the wedding and wedding night ;). Definitely a hard T. You've been warned if you don't like reading those types of scenes. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 5**

 **January 1940**

Lucy waited outside Wyatt's office for his last student to leave. Finals were finishing this week and then the end of the semester. After they turned their grades in on Thursday, their wedding rehearsal was on Friday and wedding on Saturday. Both could hardly wait.

When the door opened and the student left, he spotted Lucy outside waiting. He smiled at her. "Good afternoon Professor Preston. He's all yours."

Lucy grinned from ear to ear and walked into Wyatt's office. He stood when he saw Lucy enter but she waived him to sit down. She walked right over and sat in his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a mind blowing passionate kiss on his lips. Lucy broke the kiss after a long minute and whispered into his ear "In eight days you'll be all mine."

Wyatt grinned at her and said "I can't wait to be all yours and in eight days you'll be all mine."

"And I can't wait to be all yours." Their lips met again for a long minute. They were interrupted by a knock on the door frame. Lucy and Wyatt kept their cheeks touching and turned. Rufus and Jiya were peeking into the room and teased the two lovers. "Come up for air your two. You promised us dinner in the City if we came to your wedding."

Lucy and Wyatt stood and greeted their friends with hugs and kisses on the cheek. "You made it!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Just got off the choo choo," said Jiya. "It's good to be back on solid ground. The compartment was getting a little cramped by the end."

"Yeah," Rufus said. "But it's just the right size for some nocturnal activities, if you know what I mean. The motion of the train…."

Jiya turned red and covered her husband's mouth.

"TMI Rufus," Wyatt laughed.

"Something for you and Lucy to look forward to….." Rufus added.

"Oh we are." Lucy said.

Jiya got over her embarrassment and laughed along.

Later that evening, the four friends were eating seafood at Fisherman's Warf. Rufus asked "Do you have any plans for Easter vacation?"

Wyatt answered "We haven't thought that far ahead with the wedding an all. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"I got invited to consult on a motion picture in Hollywood that week." Jiya said. "I was told I could bring my husband and some friends."

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and back at Jiya. "That sounds like fun." Lucy said. "Just let us know the details and we'll be there."

That brought a smile from Rufus and Jiya.

Wyatt asked "What are you doing next summer?"

Rufus said "Nothing concrete so far. Been looking for a treasure to go after."

"Well, we may have something to consider." Wyatt stated.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Garcia Flynn has offered Lucy and me a joint venture on a hunt in India."

"Hunting what?" Jiya asked.

"A long lost treasure of Charminar Tunnel."

"What is this 'joint venture?'

"He funds the trip and shares his research for 50% of the treasure. We would split our 50% with you two."

"I read about it a couple of years ago." Jiya said. "It could be huge."

"Have you agreed to do it?" Rufus asked.

"Not yet. We've been busy with wedding planning." Lucy answered.

Jiya laughed. "But he's been bugging you to agree."

Wyatt nodded. "We wouldn't want to do this without our partners."

Rufus and Jiya smiled. "You've learned quickly about the we instead of I."

Lucy chuckled. "He's catching on."

"Well, what do you think? Are you in?"

Jiya and Rufus looked at each other and back at Wyatt and Lucy. "Ok, we're in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Eight days later**

The grades were submitted, rehearsal rehearsed and all that was left was for Lucy and Wyatt to be joined in Holy Matrimony. The ceremony was to take place at 1pm with the reception immediately after. It was currently 11am.

Lucy was putting her makeup on in front of the mirror in her old room at her mother's house. Amy was sitting on her bed watching and offering any assistance that was needed. She was in her robe as she didn't want anything to get on her dress which was hanging on the door. Lucy asked "Has my mother returned from her errand yet?" We need to leave in about thirty minutes."

Amy answered "I think I just heard the front door open." A moment later they heard voices and footsteps on the stairs.

Carol appeared in Lucy's doorway with a smile. "Are you just about ready?"

"Yes, mother. Where did you go anyhow?"

"I went to get you a surprise."

Lucy stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "What surprise?"

As if on cue, a man stepped into the room with apprehension and a smile. Carol spoke. "Lucy, this is your father. I thought you might like him to walk you down the aisle."

Lucy looked stunned. She hadn't seen him since she was three years old and didn't remember him at all. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all these years. You deserve a better father than me and if you want me to leave I will. But, if you can forgive me enough to give me the privilege to walk you down the aisle, I will be honored."

Lucy just sat there for the longest time without speaking. Finally her father said, "I understand Lucy. I will go now. Congratulations on your marriage and I wish you and Wyatt nothing but happiness." He turned to go.

"Wait," Lucy called out. He stopped and turned around. "I'm just in shock seeing you here after all these years. Why you left us is a topic for another day. So please stay. I would very much like you to walk me down the aisle."

He smiled broadly and Lucy stood up before walking over and giving him a brief hug. He had tears in his eyes and said "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt was pacing the floor and Rufus was trying to get him to calm down. "Relax Wyatt. There is no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous about marrying Lucy. I can't wait for that. I'm just nervous about standing in front of all those people."

"Just think you're standing in front of class in your lecture hall."

Wyatt stopped pacing. "Good idea. Did I give you the rings?"

"Yes. Wyatt, for the third time."

The clock struck twelve and it was time to head to the church. There were some pictures to take before the ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 1pm sharp, Wyatt walked out to the front of the church with the pastor, Rufus and his best friend from high school. There were about 200 guests to share in their big day.

Lucy's best friend from college came down the aisle first followed by Amy. Lucy, looking radiant in her white dress and veil, waited until they reached the front. The organist then struck the first chords of the Wedding march and she began the walk down the aisle with her father.

She and Wyatt locked eyes while she walked toward him. Everything else seemed to disappear around them. They didn't hear the pastor ask who gives this woman to be wed to this man. (the answer was her mother and I). They also didn't hear the pastor ask if there was anyone that knew a reason they shouldn't get married (there was silence).

They did hear when the pastor asked them to face each other, hold hands and repeat their traditional vows. The musical interludes were beautiful and they took communion.

Finally, after a beautiful ceremony, the pastor turned Lucy and Wyatt to face each other again. "Now, by the power vested in my by God and the State of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. Wyatt, you may kiss your bride." He lifted her veil and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and it felt like an explosion of joy enveloped them as they embraced. When they separated the pastor turned Lucy and Wyatt to face the audience and announced "it is with great pleasure that I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt Logan."

The audience clapped and cheered as they made their way down the aisle. The stayed for pictures before heading to the reception.

The reception was a festive affair with lots of good food, music and dancing. While they were standing by the dance floor Connor and Phyllis Mason approached them. "Hi Connor, Phyllis, thank you for coming."

Connor smiled at them. "Professor Logan," he said to Wyatt. "Professor Logan," he said to Lucy. "Congratulations."

Wyatt and Lucy smiled and said "I like the sound of that."

"I know this is your wedding and all, but I just learned of new project and I wondered if you two would be interested in heading it up."

Curious, Lucy asked "What project?"

"How would you like to lead the next archeological dig in India this summer?"

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other in surprise. "Sounds very interesting. Let's discuss this more when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Oh, and thank you for the introduction to William Randolph Hearst. He's being so kind to let us stay at his castle for our honeymoon."

"Well you did help him raise over a $1 million for his charity over Christmas." Phyllis added.

Wyatt turned to Lucy. "Speaking of honeymoons, I think it's time to start ours. Don't you?"

Lucy blushed, just a little and said "Absolutely my husband. Let's say goodbye and head south."

Lucy and Wyatt thanked everyone for coming and sharing in their special day. They went back to Carol's house and changed their clothes (in separate rooms, otherwise they would have never left.)

After loading up Wyatt's car, they got in and headed for Highway 101 and the two hour drive south.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hearst Castle, San Simeon California**

After a pleasant drive and several stops for making out, Wyatt pulled the car up to the gate. The guard said "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Logan. Congratulations are in order I hear."

Wyatt and Lucy smiled and said, "Yes, thank you."

"Mr. Hearst sends his regrets that he won't be here personally to greet you but he says to make yourself at home. You are in luck as there are no other guests here this week. Mr. Murphy will show you around when you get to the door."

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you."

"Just drive around to the left and park your car."

Wyatt followed his instructions and there were two men waiting. The car doors were opened and Lucy and Wyatt stepped out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, I am Mr. Murphy. Paul will get your bags and park your car in the garage. Please follow me."

Lucy and Wyatt were in awe that they could spend their honeymoon in this magnificent place. He showed them around, the location of the dining room and kitchens, the living areas, pools, etc.

"Whenever you are hungry, just ring me by dialing one on the phone in your room. I will make all the arrangements. Let me show you to your room."

Their room was on the third floor with a gorgeous view of the hillsides and even down to the ocean as it was so clear. The sun was starting to set and it was amazing. Wyatt picked up his bride and carried her across the threshold. Mr. Murphy pointed out the back staircase to the Roman indoor pool and the path to the outdoor Neptune pool. Mr. Murphy reiterated that they were alone at the castle and would have complete privacy. The staff would only be near when asked to be.

The room was opulent with an adjoining bathroom. Their bags were already unpacked and there was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket along with strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. A plate of various cheeses and crackers was also on the table. "In case you get hungry and thirsty." Mr. Murphy said.

"If you need anything, please dial one." And he was gone.

Wyatt and Lucy looked into each other's eyes and smiled, not really believing their good fortune at being in this place. Wyatt captured his wife's lips and they held each other for a long minute. Finally Lucy spoke up. "I have something special to wear for you tonight. Why don't you get changed first and then we can really start our honeymoon." Wyatt just stood there glassy eyed as what they had dreamed of was finally going to happen. Lucy chuckled at him and pushed him gently in the direction of the bathroom. Wyatt brushed his teeth, shaved and washed up to be fresh and clean for his new bride. He came out of the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and a matching robe to see Lucy holding a bag, waiting for him. Lucy looked her husband up and down and said, "Mmmmmm. All mine." She kissed him briefly and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and after taking off her clothes, she made sure she was nice and smooth for her husband and fresh and clean. She pulled on some satin cream colored panties and a matching cream colored satin nightgown. It hugged every curve and was trimmed in lace. "I hope Wyatt likes it," she said to herself in the mirror. Donning the matching satin robe she opened the door and headed into the bedroom.

Wyatt had pulled down the covers and was waiting for his bride. When she emerged from the bathroom he gasped at her beauty. She walked up to her husband and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm all yours my handsome husband, for the rest of my life." Lucy said softly.

Wyatt fought back the tears in his eyes at her declaration. "I'm all yours, my beautiful wife, for the rest of my life." Wyatt responded.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and untied her robe, sliding it off her shoulders and putting it on the chair by their bed. Lucy likewise untied Wyatt's robe and put it on the chair next to Lucy's. Wyatt leaned down and kissed his wife and said, "You are absolutely gorgeous Mrs. Logan." Lucy smiled back and batted her eyelashes at him. "Why thank you Mr. Logan."

Wyatt picked up his wife and carried her to the bed, setting her gently on it. She slid over so Wyatt could scoot in next to her. Lying side by side they began kissing fervently, before their hands began to wander over each other's bodies. Since Wyatt was shirtless, Lucy had free access to her husband's soft skin on his muscular frame. Her right hand stroked the skin of his back while her left hand was in his hair. Wyatt's right hand was in his wife's hair while his left slid down her neck and down her back. Pressing their bodies together, they felt how aroused the other was, but knowing that this time they will be able to consummate their marriage.

Wyatt slid his left hand to Lucy's cheek, down her neck and to her right breast. Lucy moaned at the contact and Wyatt felt her nipple stiffen. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing Lucy to arch her back. Wyatt rolled Lucy onto her back and kissed his way down to her left breast. He sucked on her nipple through the material while continuing to fondle her right breast with his hand. Wyatt slid the shoulder straps of her nightgown down, exposing her breasts to the air. He switched his mouth to her right breast while massaging her left one with his right hand. Lucy stroked Wyatt's back and slid her hand into his pajama bottoms, feeling the soft skin covering his hardened muscles. Wyatt used his free hand to slide down to the hem of her nightgown and up her bare legs, he parted her legs with his hand and stroked the inside of the soft flesh of her legs before brushing over her center, causing his wife to shiver. Wyatt sat up on the bed and lifted the hem of her nightgown to Lucy's waist then had her sit up with him. Her eyes were dark with desire and he lifted her nightgown over her head, setting it aside. "Wow, you are so beautiful, my wonderful wife." Wyatt said. Lucy smiled at him and said "You're not so bad yourself, my handsome husband."

Lucy pushed her husband onto his back and proceeded to kiss him on the lips while rubbing her bare breasts on his chest. Wyatt just groaned and Lucy kissed him all over his chest and down to the waistband of his pajamas. She looked at his length, reached out with her right hand to take ahold of him. Wyatt groaned at the contact, afraid he was going to lose control. He rolled Lucy onto her back and kissed her on the lips before travelling down her body, stopping at each breast, then her belly button and to the waistband of her panties. He slid his hand over her center feeling how turned on she was and hooked his thumbs at each hip. Lucy lifted her hips so Wyatt could slide them off and when he did, he kissed his way back up her body to her lips. Sliding his left hand down, Wyatt stroked her and inserted a finger in her wet folds. Lucy almost became unglued with pleasure at her husband's touch but regained control to reach into his pajamas to take ahold of his length, skin on skin. She pushed her husband on his back and slid the pajama bottoms off, leaving them both naked. She crawled on top of her husband and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?" "Very" came the reply. "I better be on top since this is our first time." Wyatt just nodded, not fully believing that he is finally going to be inside his wife.

Lucy straddled her husband and aligned her center with his length. Slowly she lowered herself until they made contact. Due to Wyatt's size and it being their first time, Lucy was having difficulty taking him all the way in. Wyatt smiled at her and said "I love you my wonderful wife. Just relax. Just relax." Lucy leaned down and kissed her husband while he stroked her breasts. After a few minutes she straightened up and noticed her husband was farther inside her. Wyatt pushed up suddenly he was all the way in, bring a smile to each other's face. "See Lucy, I'm a perfect fit for you." "Yes you are my fabulous husband. Just hold still for bit so I can enjoy the feeling of you inside me."

After a few minutes, the newlyweds started to move, unable to wait any longer. Wyatt rolled Lucy onto her back while managing to stay inside her and Lucy wrapped her legs around him. He pushed in and out of her as she matched his rhythm and soon they were brought to the edge of ecstasy and then over the edge, climaxing together as one.

Wyatt looked at his wife's beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and a smile at the corner of her lips grew larger. She held him to her and wouldn't let him move. Lucy opened her eyes and they shone with love to her husband. "Wow, wow, wow! That was even better than I dreamed. I love you my husband." Lucy said.

Wyatt smiled. "I love you. That was fantastic beyond words my wonderful wife. And the best part is we get to keep doing this for the rest of our lives."

Lucy grinned from ear to ear. "I am yours and you are mine, forever." Lucy noticed that Wyatt had started to shrink and was no longer inside her. "Oh, how long will it take you to recover so we can do it again?"

Wyatt chuckled. "I don't know as this is all new to me too. But you'll be the first to know."

Lucy laughed and laughed and Wyatt rolled over onto his back, pulling Lucy on top of him. He pulled the covers over them and said to his wife. "Wake me when it's time for round two." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes.

She woke him up two hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** \- I have the next few chapters written so look for another post in a few days. I have been engaging in an internal debate as to whether or not to post this chapter. It is basically Lucy and Wyatt enjoying each other on their honeymoon and a small amount of plot development. So, if you choose to read, you have been warned. You won't miss much in plot development if you choose to skip it. For those who read this, hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 6**

Wyatt slowly opened his eyes. He thought it was morning but he wasn't sure as his vision was mostly blocked by the most beautiful sight in the world to him. Lucy, his wife of less than 24 hours was lying on top of him peppering kisses on his lips, forehead and cheeks. "Good morning," she cheerfully said.

Wyatt grinned at her, put his hand behind her neck and kissed her senseless. "Good morning. What a way to wake up!"

Lucy giggled. "I agree, but I also thought you liked the way I woke you up for round two."

Wyatt grinned even wider, if that was possible. "I did. I hope you liked the way I woke you up for rounds three and four."

"Mmmmmmm. I sure did. I think I'm going to really love the way we wake each other up!"

"You can say that again."

"I think I'm going….." Wyatt silenced his wife with a kiss and rolled her over onto her back with him on top. He loved the feel of her naked body underneath him, or next to him, or on top of him.

After breaking the kiss, he kissed his way down Lucy's neck to her shoulder, collar bone, between her breasts, over to the left one and then to the right one and down her ribcage to her belly button where he stuck his tongue in, causing her to giggle. He looked up at her and she looked back, desire in their eyes. He continued down her body until he reached her center. Lucy spread her legs wide to give him full and complete access. He spent several minutes pleasuring her there and stimulating her special spot. Lucy put her hands in his hair and pressed down, soon her body was shaking in an intense climax. Instead of stopping, he continued with what he was doing until she shook with an even more intense climax. She went limp and sighed, her arms stretched out to either side of her. "Wow….." was all she could manage to say.

Wyatt kissed his way up her body and to her lips then lay down next to her. His wife put her head on his chest and draped a leg across his lower body. She made gentle circles with her index finger on his chest. "Are you hungry? She asked. "I think I need to get some sustenance in my husband so he can keep up with me."

Wyatt laughed. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Lucy laughed back. "Based on what we've done so far, I would think that to be impossible."

Wyatt smiled and said "Let's order some breakfast and try out the pools."

"That sounds like fun." She rolled away from Wyatt and dialed one after picking up the phone.

"Murphy here."

"We would like to order some breakfast, please." Lucy said into the handset.

"Good morning Mrs. Logan. I would be happy to take care of that for you. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"We're not particular. Whatever you have would be fine."

"Very good, madam. It is a lovely day. Would you like to eat on the balcony?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"It will be ready in about twenty minutes. See you then." He hung up the phone.

Lucy rolled back to her husband and resumed the position she was in before. "It will be ready in twenty minutes." Wyatt nodded with his eyes closed. "Do you know what that means?"

Wyatt shook his head and his wife smirked. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear as her hand drifted lower on his body until she found what she was looking for. "You had your appetizer. I have time for mine." Wyatt shuddered at her words as she kissed her way down his body. She pleasured him with her hands, mouth and tongue. Before long, Wyatt was moaning and said "Darling, if you don't stop, I'm going to come."

Lucy looked up at him and smirked. "That's the idea, isn't it darling?" She leaned down, resuming her activities. Soon he was moaning louder and filled her mouth. Lucy relished pleasing her husband. "Mmmmmmm. You taste soooo good."

Lucy hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to use the facilities. Wyatt heard a knock on their door and put on his robe before opening it. Mr. Murphy was standing there holding two boxes.

"Good morning Mr. Logan. I trust you had a pleasant evening."

Yes, thank you." Wyatt replied.

"Breakfast is served whenever you are ready. Just go out the door to your right. Also, Mr. Hearst asked me to give you these. They are a gift that he thinks you will find useful."

"Thank you so much although being here as his guests is more than enough."

Mr. Murphy nodded. "Have a pleasant day. Remember you have complete privacy. I also forgot to tell you that there are towels at the pools for you to use. If you need anything else, please dial one." And he was gone.

Lucy walked back into the bedroom completely naked except for her wedding rings surprised to see Wyatt with his robe on. Lucy immediately rectified the situation by removing it from him. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Mr. Murphy was at the door bearing gifts. He also said breakfast was ready."

Lucy took the box labeled Mrs. Logan and opened it. Inside was a white plush terrycloth robe made of the finest cotton. It was embroidered with her initials LL. "Wow, this sure is nice." She held it up for her husband to see.

Wyatt opened his box to find a matching robe with his initials WL. He held his up for his wife to see. "These sure will come in handy for going down to the pools."

Lucy slipped hers on with her slippers and said "Let's go eat."

Wyatt slipped his robe and slippers on and followed his wife out the door to breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The late morning sunshine warmed them as they sat on the balcony overlooking the countryside. Before them on the table were an assortment of dishes, eggs, ham, bacon, potatoes, assorted fruits, juices, and coffee and various breads.

They sat facing outward with Lucy resting her legs on Wyatt's lap. Wyatt looked at his bride and smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Can't I look at my gorgeous wife who I am head over heels totally and completely in love with?

That caused Lucy to climb onto her husband's lap and lay a mind blowing kiss on his lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my handsome husband who I am totally and completely head over heels in love with?"

They smiled at each other relishing the other's declaration of love. After kissing each other senseless one more time, Lucy returned to her chair, putting her legs back on her husband's lap. He stroked her smooth legs while he ate.

When they finished eating, Lucy asked "Are you ready to head down to the pool?"

Wyatt nodded. "I guess we're supposed to leave the extra food here."

Lucy stood and said "I'm going to put my swimsuit on."

Wyatt stopped her and asked "What for? Mr. Murphy reminded me for like the third time we have complete privacy here this week."

"Are you suggesting that we go skinny dipping Mr. Logan?"

Wyatt laughed. "Why yes, Mrs. Logan."

"Lead the way darling." She took his offered arm and down to the Neptune pool they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got there, Lucy kicked off her slippers and stuck her toe in the water. It was just the right temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. "How's the water?" Wyatt asked.

"Perfect," Lucy replied. She went to where her husband was situating a couple of lounges to face the right direction for the sun and piling a few towels on them. Wyatt reached out and pulled his wife to him, giving her a long, passionate kiss. While doing so, he untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders, setting it on the lounge. Lucy followed her husband's lead and removed his robe, setting it next to hers. Now completely naked, they walked to the end of the pool with steps and descended into the water. Enjoying the refreshing water, they swam around and hugged and kissed as much as possible. After a while, Lucy was floating on her back being supported a little by her husband. Her lady parts were just above the water and she looked unbelievably sexy. Wyatt looked at his wife who was completely relaxed and he just had to touch her. Since her legs were already about twelve inches apart, Wyatt ducked his head underwater and came up between her legs, his lips inches from her center. Wasting no time, he kissed her there, causing Lucy to jump a little from the surprise of it all. She lifted her head a little and was about to ask what he was doing, when the tip of his tongue started pleasuring her. Instead of saying something, she groaned and threw her head back. Pleased at her reaction, Wyatt kept supporting her with his left hand under her bottom and continued to pleasure her. His wife could only groan at his ministrations on her body and surrendered to him, reaching one, then two and even third climax before he let her settle down. Wyatt pulled his wife to him where she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Lucy was still panting and settling down and Wyatt held her close with a grin on his face. After she calmed down she pulled back a little and kissed him. He continued to grin. "What are you smiling about?"

Wyatt couldn't stop grinning. "Oh, I'm just really happy that I can please my wife and make her feel really good."

"Proud of yourself, are you?"

Wyatt looked alarmed for a moment before he realized she was teasing. "I look forward to a lifetime of making my wife feel as good as possible."

Lucy laughed. "And I will be the glad recipient of that as long as you let me return the favor."

Wyatt smiled "Gladly." They kissed again and Lucy could feel that her husband needed her. She had him float on his back and his man parts were clearly ready for some wifely attention. Lucy smiled at her husband and said "I like the way you rise to the occasion when you want me."

Wyatt laughed. "I'm glad I don't have to take any more cold showers to calm down after going out with you."

Lucy laughed and then supporting him with her left hand under his bottom, she took his length in her right hand until he was fully erect. Then she leaned over and peppered him with kisses before pleasuring him with her mouth. Wyatt groaned. "That feels sooooo good." Lucy smiled as she loved to please her husband. When he was getting close Wyatt said "I want to come inside you."

Lucy smiled and said "As you wish."

She gave him one long last lick and wrapped her legs around him after guiding him inside. Her body enveloped him and they reveled in the closeness. After enjoying the initial feeling, they moved together as one and reached an intense climax together. Now feeling like a prune, they got out of the pool and stretched out on the lounges after spreading some towels over them, letting the sun dry their bodies.

Wyatt took his wife's hand and held it. "I love you my beautiful bride." She responded with "I love you my handsome husband."

They both fell asleep for about half an hour when Lucy woke up. She was feeling a little warm from the sun and was starting to look a little pink and noticed her husband was too. She got up and picked up some more towels and covered her husband with them. She also saw a phone and dialed one. "Could you bring us down some cold drinks to the Neptune pool, Mr. Murphy?"

"Yes ma'am." Replied Mr. Murphy. "I'll also bring some snacks."

"Thank you." Lucy hung up the phone.

She went back to her lounge and noticed her husband was still asleep. She smiled to herself. I'll let him get his rest now, she thought. I plan on keeping him up for rounds seven, eight and nine tonight. Maybe even ten.

A few minutes later, a tray of drinks including beer, iced tea, lemonade and coca cola seemed to appear out of nowhere along with assorted fruits, cheeses and rolls. The staff sure is excellent here.

She took two beers and brought them over to where they were situated along with some grapes to munch on. As she took a sip of the beer and munched on a grape, she watched her husband's chest rise and fall with his breathing, completely content.

A little while later, Wyatt stirred. "Lucy?" he called out. "Right here my darling," she said as she took his hand. After his eyes finally came into focus he saw his wife sitting next to him on the adjacent lounge. He pulled her over to him and she sat down on the edge of his lounge, causing the towels she used as covers from the sun to fall away. Lucy sat there wearing only her wedding rings smiling at her husband before leaning down and giving him a kiss. Wyatt reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. Wyatt nodded and Lucy offered him a sip of her beer which he took. "I got you your own, if you want it" Lucy said. Wyatt shook his head. "Yours tastes better." Lucy chuckled and gladly shared with him. They eventually drank Wyatt's beer too.

They put on their robes and decided to take a little walk around the gardens before going back to their room. On the way back they were intercepted by Mr. Murphy letting them know that a special dinner was being prepared for them tonight in the dining room at 8pm. Lucy and Wyatt nodded and said thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back in their room, Lucy said "I would like to take a bath. Care to join me?"

Wyatt smirked. "As if you need to ask my love."

Lucy shed her robe and slippers, went to the tub, closed the stopper and turned on the hot water. She found some bath salts and put them in. Wyatt went to the bedroom and hung up their robes in the closet. He returned to the bathroom finding Lucy leaning over the tub checking the water temperature. Wyatt stood in the doorway staring at his wife's perfect bottom. Lucy looked over her shoulder at her husband and smiled. "See something you like professor?"

Wyatt walked up to his wife now totally aroused. He stood behind her and pressed his length against her perfect bottom while leaning forward over her. Lucy shuddered at his boldness and became equally aroused as he cupped her breasts with his hands. He whispered in her ear. "Very, very much. I love you my gorgeous wife."

She turned her head and smiled. "Then you better show me." She reached behind her and took ahold of her husband and guided him in. Lucy was being driven wild by this new side of her husband as he totally took control. Lucy gripped the sides of the tub to remain upright. Her knees buckled a little as she reached her first climax and Wyatt wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Lucy reached her second climax as Wyatt lifted her into him. After pausing to catch his breath, he resumed as Lucy pushed against him until they came together, Lucy for the third time while the tub was filling. Totally spent, Lucy fell into the large tub, pulling her husband with her. The hot water enveloped them as they situated themselves, eventually with Wyatt having his back to the end of the tub and Lucy's back into his chest.

They sat there catching their breath as the tub finished filling. Finally Lucy leaned forward and turned off the water. She leaned back into her husband and put her hands in his hair and turned her head to give him a kiss. She smiled at him as they soaked. "I love you my handsome husband. I'll let you watch me fill the tub anytime." They both laughed and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newlyweds got dressed and headed to the dining room at 8pm for their special dinner. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and elegant candelabras provided the light on the table. Music was playing softly in the background as Mr. Murphy showed them where to sit, facing the windows outside.

Mr. Murphy asked, "Would you like some champagne?" Lucy and Wyatt both nodded. "Your soup will be served momentarily."

Lucy and Wyatt sat down next to each other and watched the champagne being poured. Afterward, they took a sip before sharing a kiss. It was delicious.

The seven course meal was scrumptious and after it was finished they sat back in their chairs sipping some coffee. When the song You Made Me Love You started playing they got up and danced holding each other close. A little while later they took a stroll around the castle, admiring the furniture and furnishings before returning to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt picked up his wife and carried her into the room again to their bed and they sat down on the edge. She laughed and asked "Twice Mr. Logan?" Wyatt smirked back. "I just love to carry my wife." They shared a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Lucy started to kick off her shoes when Wyatt stopped her. "Let me do that darling. I want to undress you." Lucy gulped and smiled at her husband. "I want to undress you too."

Wyatt unbuckled the back strap of Lucy's shoes and set them on the floor. She stood up and turned around, holding her hair to one side. He unfastened the hook at the back of her dress and slowly lowered the zipper to her waist, peppering kisses the entire way down. Lucy shivered at his touch, loving every moment. Wyatt then slid the dress off his wife's shoulders until the top part fell to her waist. He turned her to face him, only her white bra coming between him and her delicious bare skin. Wyatt then lowered the dress to the floor and she stepped out of it, setting it on a nearby chair. Standing there in her bra, panties, garter belt and stockings, she was the sexiest creature alive to Wyatt. He picked up her left leg and situated her foot on his knee. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders for balance. Wyatt slid his hands from her ankle slowly up her leg, above the top of her stocking, amazed at the softness of her skin. His fingers felt like fire to Lucy and she loved every touch. Wyatt unhooked the stocking from her garter belt and ever so slowly rolled the sheer fabric down his wife's leg, kissing her soft skin the entire way. It was all Lucy could do to keep from pushing her husband back on the bed and ripping off his clothes. Wyatt lowered her foot to the floor and proceeded to repeat what he did with her right leg. Lucy was so on fire that she tingled with excitement. Wyatt pulled his wife to him so she was standing between his legs and he reached around to unhook her garter belt. Now down to her bra and panties, Lucy looked down at her husband with desire in her eyes and he looked back up at her the same way. He reached up and cupped her breasts through the bra before sliding his hands around and unhooking it, watching it fall to his lap. Lucy took his hands and covered her breasts with them and then reached down and threw her bra onto the chair. Wyatt raised himself enough to kiss each breast and suck on her nipples while lowering his hands to squeeze her perfect bottom. Sliding his right hand around to her front, he felt how aroused his wife was. Lucy moaned with pleasure at his touch and she was finally relieved when he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and lowered them to the floor. He kissed her center while picking up her panties and throwing them on the chair. Wyatt inhaled her scent while he spread her legs a little to give him access. Lucy groaned louder as he pleasured her special spot while pulling her to him with his hands on her bottom. Lucy couldn't see straight and held on for dear life as an intense climax overtook her body. After settling down a little, Lucy pulled her husband to his feet. "My turn now."

Lucy stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband gently on the lips. "I love you Wyatt Logan" Wyatt grinned broadly at her and responded "I love you Lucy Logan, with all my heart." She kissed him again and said "You are way overdressed. Let me fix that problem." Wyatt chuckled. Lucy slid his suit jacket off his shoulders and set in on the chair. She pulled down on his tie to bring his lips to hers, then slid the tie off and onto the chair. His shirt was quickly unbuttoned and his undershirt lifted over his head. Lucy stood and kissed him on the lips and then down his chest to his belt. She smiled to herself as she noticed his length struggling to be free. She kissed him there through his pants while she removed his socks and shoes. Wyatt was groaning now, trying to maintain control. Lucy went to his belt, undoing it before unhooking and unzipping his pants. His pants fell to the floor before he stepped out of them, adding them to the pile of clothes on the chair. Lucy looked up at her husband and took ahold of his length through the fabric of his boxer shorts. She gave him a wicked smile before lowering his boxers to the floor and adding them to the pile. Now free from confinement, Wyatt's length hit Lucy in the side of the face causing her to grin. "Feeling neglected are we?" she asked. Lucy took ahold of her husband and continued to pleasure him. Wyatt was doing everything he could to maintain control. Wyatt growled and grabbed ahold of Lucy's hair. She was pleased with herself that she could bring such pleasure to the man she loved. She thought about stopping his climax, but decided he would recover soon enough. She then resumed pleasuring him with her tongue and hands. Wyatt was barely able to groan out "Darling I'm going to come" when he did, filling her mouth. Lucy smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't try to stop me this time."

Wyatt laughed. "I'm trying to be a quick learner."

They crawled naked into bed together and Lucy put her head on Wyatt's shoulder and draped her leg across his lower body. Wyatt stroked her hair with his fingers and Lucy made circles on his chest with her fingers. Wyatt said "It sure is nice of our family and friends to move us into our new place while we're on our honeymoon."

Lucy nodded. "I'm glad we found a three bedroom place to buy near the University. It's still close enough for us to walk."

Wyatt chuckled. "It made it easy that we could move your old bed into one of the bedrooms and my old bed to the other. Our new bed is supposed to be delivered tomorrow."

Lucy chuckled. "A new bed for us to break in….."

"That's going to be a lot of fun."

Lucy got an amorous look in her eye and kissed her husband hard on the lips. She let her hand drift down Wyatt's body and discovered he was becoming erect. She took ahold of her husband and squeezed, bringing a smile to her lips. "Mmmmmm. I see it doesn't take you long to recover."

Wyatt chuckled. "I just need to be awake and have the proper incentive."

Lucy climbed on top of him and looked him in the eye with a smirk on her face. "And what, pray tell, is the proper incentive?"

"Oh, just having the most beautiful, sexiest, smartest and wonderful woman in the world, who happens to be married to the luckiest man on the face of the earth, letting me know that she wants me."

Lucy grinned at him and planted a mind blowing, passionate kiss on his lips. "You're forgetting one thing."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the luckiest one." Wyatt put his arms around his wife and rolled her over onto her back. He kissed her and said "Then it's time to show me."

Lucy got a salacious grin on her face and reached down to place the tip of his length at her entrance. "I'm all yours my fabulous husband."

Wyatt grinned back. "I'm all yours too, my wonderful wife," he said as he slid all the way inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N -** I don't know about you, but I think the show has become too cavalier about changing history. What about the butterfly effect? I guess it doesn't fit with what Rittenhouse is trying to do, so they ignore it.

Here is the next chapter featuring our favorite love birds. A little more plot development setting up future adventures and Lucy - Wyatt break in their new bed at home. It's at the end of the chapter and is a very hard T. Please skip if you don't want to read, but based on the story stats from the last chapter, you like Lucy and Wyatt intimacy. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 7**

The week flew by probably because they spent most of their time naked in bed, naked in the pools, naked in the tub…...

On the morning of the Saturday they were scheduled to leave, Lucy woke up to the sounds of a car engine pulling into the long driveway. She was startled by the sound because it had been so quiet all week as they were the only guests. Lucy got out of bed, went to the window and peeked out from behind the curtain as she was naked. She saw a man and a woman let out of the back of a car thinking they looked familiar. Wyatt had stirred, noticing that the warm naked body of his wife wasn't next to him. Lucy looked at her husband and said "Darling come here. We have company."

Wyatt made his way over to the window and peeked out. He wrapped his arms around his wife as she was starting to get cold. Finally Wyatt said "Is that who I think it is?"

"Who?"

"William Randolph Hearst and Marion Davies. They're kind of far away to be sure."

They left the window and crawled back in bed to warm up. A few minutes later there was a knock on their door. Wyatt got out of bed and put on his terry cloth robe. He walked to the door, looking back to be sure that his naked bride was covered up in the bed and cracked open the door. "Good morning Mr. Logan, sorry to disturb you." Mr. Murphy said.

"Good morning." Wyatt responded.

"Mr. Hearst and Miss Davies surprised us with a visit this morning and they wanted to know if you would join them for breakfast."

Lucy sat up in bed keeping herself covered and said "Of course. We'd love to."

Wyatt smiled. "Yes, we'd love to. What time?"

"Will half an hour give you time to get ready?"

"Yes, that should give us plenty of time."

"Splendid. I will let them know. Come down to the dining room when you are ready." And he was gone.

Lucy jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. After using the facilities she went to the sink and washed her hands and face before putting on her makeup. She called out to her husband "Can you bring me some underwear please?"

Wyatt laughed. "You mean we have to get dressed now?"

Lucy laughed and laughed. "I only get naked for you, darling."

Wyatt walked into the bathroom with a bra and panties for Lucy while carrying some pants and a shirt. He held them up for her to look at. "Will this do for me to wear, my darling?"

Lucy looked at what he was showing her and nodded. "You'll be the most handsome man at the table."

He smiled and gave his wife a kiss, admiring her naked form. "You better put some clothes on darling or I'll take you back to bed." Lucy smiled and put down her brush. She took her bra, put it on and asked Wyatt to hook it. "You can unhook it later, darling." She whispered in his ear. She then pulled on her panties and said "You better get dressed too or I will throw you on the bed and have my way with you."

Wyatt kissed her again and left the room to get dressed. Lucy emerged from the bathroom and went to the closet to pick out a dress. She slipped in on and he zipped it up and hooked it for her with a kiss. "I like it when you help me get dressed… and undressed." Wyatt gulped.

They walked into the dining room hand in hand. Hearst was standing by the window with Davies sipping a cup of coffee. They turned when Wyatt and Lucy entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Logan, thank you for joining us." They approached and shook hands.

"Please call us Lucy and Wyatt, Mr. Hearst. I know I speak for my wife when we can't thank you enough for your graciousness and hospitality in allowing us to spend our honeymoon here. It has been fantastic."

"And thank you for the robes, too," Lucy added.

"That was Marion's idea. She had the feeling they would come in handy," he said with a wink.

"We're so glad we could thank you in person." Lucy added.

Marion said "You love birds are more than welcome. Please call me Marion."

"And call me Bill."

"Thank you." Wyatt and Lucy responded.

"Let's eat."

The four of them sat at one end of the long table across from each other. Hearst spoke up. "I also wanted to thank you two for your hard work at my fundraiser last Christmas. Did you know we raised more than double the amount we ever had before and it was primarily from your area?"

Wyatt and Lucy shook their heads. "We knew you raised a lot of money but didn't know where the increase came from."

"Connor Mason told me that the night you two hosted a gala at the University, there was over $300,000 raised that one night."

"Wow." Was all Lucy could say. "It's probably because Lucy got up and sang." Wyatt added.

Lucy chuckled.

"You're a singer?" Marion asked.

"Not any more. I dreamed of going on tour with my band when I was in high school. Then reality hit. Besides, if I was in a band I may never have met my husband."

Wyatt smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"My staff here also wants me to let you know how much they have enjoyed being of service to you this week. They said you two are the nicest, most appreciative and pleasant guests they have ever had."

Wyatt and Lucy looked at each other in surprise. "They have made our stay most wonderful and memorable. Please thank them for us."

Hearst looked at Marion with a smile and back to the Logans.

"You two really are worthy of their praise. Please know that you are welcome here at any time. I have put your names on the permanent guest list. My house is your house."

Lucy and Wyatt could hardly believe their good fortune. They squeezed each other's hands under the table. "That is incredibly generous of you. Thank you Mr. Hearst."

"You're very welcome and again, please call me Bill."

"Yes Bill."

Lucy asked "Marion, are we going to see you in any new movies soon?"

She nodded. "In fact I'm going to be heading to Hollywood in a month or so to film a new movie with Hedy Lamarr."

"We'll look forward to seeing it. We're going to be in Hollywood during Easter vacation with our friends Rufus and Jiya Carlin. Jiya is consulting on a picture that week."

"Well then, please be sure to look me up. Do you know the name of the picture?"

"We don't know the details yet. Who knows, it may be the picture you're in."

"That would be nice."

"So Wyatt, is the famous Tex Logan going on any treasure hunts soon?" Hearst asked.

"You know about that Bill?"

He chuckled. "I'm a newspaper man Wyatt. It's my business to know these things.

"Well, Lucy and I have been invited on a hunt this summer and a dig in India with Stanford. We're not sure if we can fit it all in and if we can't, what one we'll choose."

"But you're going to India."

"It sure looks that way."

"Would you consider keeping a journal and writing a few articles for the papers about your exploits in India?

Wyatt looked at Lucy and back. "Sure, if you let Lucy do most of the writing. She's a better writer than me."

Hearst laughed. "It's a deal."

"Have you gone horseback riding this week?"

Lucy and Wyatt shook their heads and turned pink. "We've been busy with other things."

Marion and Bill burst out laughing. "Dumb question. We're thinking of going for a ride this afternoon. Would you care to join us?"

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and back. "We're scheduled to leave this afternoon."

"Nonsense. You can stay as long as you like but I know you need to get back to Stanford. Still it would be fun. Why not stay one more night and leave in the morning. We'd love for you to join us."

Lucy squeezed her husband's hand and whispered in his ear. "It would give us a chance to take another bath. Are you in?"

Wyatt smiled and nodded. "That sounds great but we don't have any riding clothes."

"No problem. We have some you could borrow. Meet us out back in an hour? We can walk down to the stables from there."

"Will do. Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninety minuteslater the four of them were heading down the trail towards the ocean. Neither Wyatt nor Lucy had ridden a horse in quite a while but they got comfortable quickly as the pace was slow.

After about an hour, they reached a bluff where there was a spectacular view of the ocean. They dismounted to give the horses a rest and enjoy the view. Marion took a saddlebag down from her horse. Inside was a picnic lunch. Everyone helped out with spreading out the blanket, food and plates for the picnic. The food was great. Marion and Bill swapped stories with Wyatt and Lucy developing an unexpected friendship.

While they were packing up to head back, Wyatt asked Bill if he ever had any dealings with Garcia Flynn.

"Why do you ask?"

"His treasure hunt is one of the opportunities we have in India this summer. I don't know him from experience so I was wondering if you had heard anything about him."

"He's the curator at the San Francisco Natural History Museum, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I think I remember a reporter of mine wanted to do a story on him when he was appointed to the position about five years ago. Flynn declined to do it which was rather odd as publicity sure helps raise money."

"That is odd. Thank you. We'll keep that in mind."

"If you like, I will have the reporter talk to you. He's down in LA now but maybe you can meet when you're down there."

"That would be great."

After a very pleasant ride back to the castle Lucy and Wyatt walked back to the entrance with Bill and Marion. Wyatt said "Since we're staying an extra night be better call you mother Lucy to let her know."

Bill said "You're welcome to use the phone in your room. Just dial 9 to get an outside line."

"Thank you and thank you for a wonderful afternoon. That was a lot of fun."

Marion said "Yes it was. We really enjoyed your company."

Bill said "We hope you enjoy the rest of your stay. Marion and I are going to retire early. If I may, ask Mr. Murphy to bring his famous soufflé to your room. It's to die for."

"That sounds great. We will." Lucy responded.

Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to Wyatt. "Here is my private number. If either of you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much. We'll be sure to keep you informed of our plans this summer and hope to see you Marion over Easter week."

Marion smiled and said "I'll look forward to it. I'll send Mr. Murphy with my contact information when he brings you your soufflé."

"Good evening, then. Hopefully we'll see you before we leave in the morning. In case we don't, thank you again for a truly wonderful honeymoon."

Bill and Marion smiled and said "Good evening," and went their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 9am the next morning, Lucy and Wyatt walked out to the driveway to head home. The staff came out to say their good byes and Wyatt and Lucy thanked each one individually. Mr. Murphy handed Lucy a bag and a thermos with some coffee and said "Something to munch on while you're on the road. Have a safe drive and come back to see us soon."

Wyatt and Lucy looked around the castle again and beautiful grounds before getting into their car. Since it was a beautiful they started with the top down on the convertible. They were hoping to see Bill and Marion before they left but they weren't out front. As they started to turn the car around, they saw them walk down the steps waving at them. Wyatt stopped the car and was about to get out when Bill said "No need for that. We just wanted to say goodbye to our new friends."

Wyatt shook Bill's hand and kissed the back of Marion's. Lucy reached over from the passenger side of the car and took both of their hands. "See you soon."

"Drive safe."

Wyatt and Lucy headed down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later the Logans pulled in front of their new home. When they got to the front door it sprung open with a 'Welcome home' from Lucy's mother, Rufus and Jiya. Wyatt picked up his bride and carried her across the threshold. They were surprised that their new home already felt moved in as their family and friends had been busy while they were gone. They walked around their house, peeking into cupboards, drawers and closets to see where everything was.

Wyatt took Lucy's hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. A new double bed with a new comforter, new pillows and new sheets and blankets was on the left wall, with a new headboard, nightstands and dresser. They walked to the side and fell back on the bed to test it out. It was very comfortable. Carol walked into their room and asked "Like it?"

Lucy answered "It's perfect. Thank you all so much for moving us in."

Carol smiled. "You're welcome. That's what family and friends are for."

Rufus and Jiya stuck there head in the door. "Are you hungry? We've got all kinds of food downstairs. We want to hear all about Hearst Castle too."

Lucy and Wyatt sat up. "We'll be right down." After sharing a quick kiss, the newlyweds headed to the kitchen.

Down in the kitchen and dining room, there were about a dozen of their friends and family members with a pot luck spread of food. It smelled good. Lucy and Wyatt took a plate each and filled them with food. After getting his wife situated, he went to the refrigerator and pulled out some beers. He handed one to Lucy and sat down next to her.

Jiya said "Tell us about Hearst Castle. Was it fabulous?"

Lucy and Wyatt both nodded. "It sure was and the best part was that we were the only guests for the whole week."

"What did you do there?" maid of honor Amy asked.

Lucy and Wyatt looked at her like she was from outer space while trying to avoid turning red. It didn't work.

Amy started laughing. "Other than the almost nonstop love making."

Everyone started laughing with her.

Regaining their composure, Wyatt said "We went swimming every day in the Neptune pool or the Roman pool. The gardens were beautiful and we explored the grounds and the house. The reason we stayed an extra day was Bill and Marion arrived and we spent the day with them."

"Bill and Marion?" Carol asked.

"William Randolph Hearst and Marion Davies. They invited us to join them for breakfast and go horseback riding with them. We became friends."

"Jiya. Marion wants us to look her up when we're down in Hollywood for your picture. She's going to be there in a movie with Hedy Lamarr."

"Oh my God!" Jiya exclaimed. "I just found out that's the picture I'm consulting on."

"Wonderful," Lucy exclaimed. "I was hoping that was the case. I really want to meet Hedy Lamarr. She's so glamorous."

"Can you get us into see Hearst Castle?" Rufus asked.

"Maybe. Bill told us he added our names to the permanent guest list so we'll have to see if we can bring you with us."

"That'll be fun. I hope so."

They spent the rest of the afternoon visiting with their family and friends. About 5pm, after everything was cleaned up, the guests left except for Carol, Rufus and Jiya, since the latter two were staying at their house.

Carol went into the closet and brought out a box, handing it to Wyatt and Lucy. "A wedding present."

Curious, the newlyweds opened the box and looked inside. It was a set of 8 crystal goblets in a velvet box. Lucy and Wyatt looked up at Carol. She said "They were my grandmothers; a present when she was married in 1850. I thought you might like to have them and pass down to your children."

Lucy got up and hugged her mother. "Thank you mom." Wyatt got up too and gave her a hug. "Thank you too mom." Carol smiled broadly at being called mom by her new son-in-law.

"I'm going to go home now. Will you come over for dinner next Sunday night?"

Wyatt and Lucy looked at each other and back at Carol. "Certainly. Do you want us to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves. I have everything I need."

"See you then" as they said goodbye with hugs and kisses.

Rufus asked, "When does the spring semester start?"

"A week from tomorrow, but we have a faculty meeting tomorrow morning. You know how much we love those." Wyatt said.

"When are you heading back to Boston?"

"Tomorrow night," Rufus replied. Jiya has a faculty meeting on Friday of all days at Harvard and I have one on Monday at MIT."

"Weren't you trying to get jobs at the same place?"

"Yeah," Jiya rereplied. "No openings."

"Do you want to come out west? I'm sure you'd be welcome here."

"Thanks. We'll think about it."

The four friends talked for an hour or so before deciding to play bridge. They talked and played cards, stopping after a while to eat some leftovers from the pot luck. "Looking in the refrigerator Wyatt said "We better go grocery shopping after we take Rufus and Jiya to the train station."

Lucy said "Good idea."

They finished their card game about 10pm and headed off to bed. Jiya won the game and was dancing around the room with Rufus. "OK, you two. Enjoy your spoils." Lucy said.

"Which room are you sleeping in?" Wyatt asked.

"We've tried them both. I think Lucy's old bed is a little more comfortable. But we're going to use the other room. It's farther away from your room. We don't know how much noise you're going to make tonight breaking in your new bed." Rufus said teasingly. Jiya slapped her husband on the shoulder.

Wyatt laughed and said, "Oh we're not worried. You'll be so busy yourselves that you won't hear us." It was Lucy's turn to slap her husband on the shoulder.

The four friends bid each other good night and headed to their rooms. Wyatt closed the door after they entered and Lucy was instantly in his arms sharing an amorous kiss. Wyatt let his hands drift to Lucy's bottom and pulled her against him. Lucy could feel that her husband wanted her and she sure wanted him too. After breaking for air Wyatt said "I love you Mrs. Logan with all my heart."

Lucy responded "I love being Mrs. Logan and I love you too Mr. Logan, with all my heart."

Wyatt reached behind Lucy's back and to the top of her dress. He unhooked her and slid the zipper all the way down. He separated himself from his wife a little and the dress fell to the floor. Lucy smiled at him and said "I like the way you undress me." She kissed him on the lips and pulled back. "I think we need to brush our teeth first."

Wyatt picked her dress off the floor and hung in up in the closet for her while Lucy went in to the bathroom. The room was a generous size for a bathroom with a tub, shower, two sinks, countertop, large mirror and a separate small room with the toilette. She got their toothbrushes ready and started brushing. She handed Wyatt's his when he entered. After rinsing their mouths, the newlyweds kissed passionately, their tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouths. When they broke the kiss they each smiled against the others lips. "Yummy," was all they said.

Lucy unbuttoned Wyatt's shirt and pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing both toward the laundry basket. Neither cared that she missed. Next she lowered her husband's pants and boxers to the floor and those garments were tossed toward the laundry basket. She missed again. Wyatt was completely naked now and was only concentrating on his wife being similarly attired. While kissing at the base of her neck, he unhooked her bra and flung it toward the basket, adding to the pile. He kissed his way down to her left breast and started swirling his tongue around her nipple while sliding her panties down. Lucy stepped out of them and Wyatt threw them toward the basket. Those too missed the target. They both chuckled and Lucy said "It's a good thing our aim is better than that when we're making love." Wyatt laughed, picked up his wife and carried her to their bed. He pulled the covers back and gently set his bride in the middle. She slid over slightly to make room for her husband.

Immediately they started kissing and Lucy rolled her husband onto his back. She kissed him head to toe and back up to his length where she pleasured him until he was about to climax, but applied pressure so he wouldn't. Wyatt rolled his bride onto her back and kissed her from head to toe and back up to her center. Wyatt looked up at his bride and she looked down at him, desire in their eyes. Wyatt licked his wife very slowly through her wet folds, causing Lucy to raise her hips toward him. She whimpered slightly and moaned. He again slid his tongue through her bringing another moan as she slid her fingers in his hair, pushing down at the same time. Wyatt smiled to himself as he loved to please his wife. As he started a third time, Lucy could barely speak and said "Darling, I….." His tongue traveled farther up his wife and stopped. He let her calm down a little and then started again, even slower this time. Lucy gasped out "I want….you…." He could feel how close she was to a climax. This time he let his tongue reach her special spot and slide over and around it. That was more than his wife could take. She pressed his head down against her as her body shook in climax. Wyatt rode out her climax with her by holding on tight to her hips and keeping his lips on her. After she settled down Lucy looked down at her husband and said "I wanted to come with you while you were inside me." Wyatt smiled and said. "Don't worry, I want that too and it will happen. Trust me. But I get to give you an extra climax or two." Lucy smiled at him and nodded. Wyatt went back to her center and started back again, this time from her special spot on down and then back up. Lucy couldn't believe the effect her husband had on her…. And she loved it, and him. Lucy just surrendered to her husband as he quickly brought her to the edge again. "Darling, I…. want….you….inside…me…..NOW!" Lucy almost shouted while he was expertly using his tongue on her again.

Wyatt took the hint and kissed his way to her lips after a brief stop at her breasts. He positioned himself far enough up her body to where his length was over her core. "Guide me, darling" he whispered into his wife's ear. Lucy reached for her husband, placed the tip at her entrance and lifted her hips, plunging him into her depths. Lucy couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to (and she didn't). Another climax rolled over her like a wave, the pleasure causing her to squeeze her legs and arms tightly around her husband. After she settled down she realized her husband hadn't had his release yet. Lucy kissed her husband and said "I love you my darling and want you to fill me up." Wyatt smiled at his wife and said "Gladly and I want you to come with me."

Lucy said "I don't know if….."

Wyatt started to move inside her, at first very slowly to where he was almost pulling all the way out of her before plunging back in. Gradually he picked up the pace, shortening his strokes. Lucy was again being brought to edge and she met her husband's thrusts with her own. Faster and faster they went until Wyatt felt Lucy's walls close around him in climax bringing his own. Wyatt kept going until he filled his wife with every drop. "My Darling Lucy….." was all he could say as he was totally spent.

So he wouldn't crush his wife, Wyatt rolled over on his back, pulling Lucy on top of him. Lucy went limp, totally spent. Her lips were next to his ear. "Darling, that was amazing. I love you…"

Wyatt could feel his wife's breathing even out as she fell asleep on top of him. He reached down to pull the covers over them. Completely content, he was asleep in an instant.

 **A/N 2 -** The next chapter is written and will be posted in a few days. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N -** I watched last night's episode and have come to the conclusion that the writers really hate Lucy. They took away her sister, her mother is evil, they get her and Wyatt together and then bring Jessica back, then when it looks like there is hope being rekindled between them, last night's ending throws ice cold water on that. But, all it takes for this unnecessary drama to go away is a trip back in the Lifeboat to change the timeline. It will be interesting to see if Jessica has bought into Rittenhouse's plan or she was bribed and doing what she is doing to protect her brother. Wyatt seems to have figured it out that Rittenhouse brought her back, but will she admit it to him. I also thought it was funny that Lucy mentioned the butterfly effect and then dismissed it saying that changing history for the better was more important. I think the writers got it all wrong there. How do you really know what you are doing will make things better? If you're into going back in time, you may want to read 11.22.63 by Steven King. There is also a miniseries by the same name. I watched the first half of the first episode and of course the book is much better. But that book is the epitome of the butterfly effect. Enough of my musings.

On to the next chapter in my Lyatt story moving us closer to their first adventure. Lucy and Wyatt going back to work for the first time as a married couple. In the middle of this chapter Wyatt and Lucy break in his new office. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Timeless.

Chapter 8

They were woken in the morning by a loud knocking on their bedroom door. "Lucy? Wyatt? Shouldn't you be getting up?"

Wyatt's eyes popped open and he was totally disoriented. "What the?"

Looking down he saw beautiful brown hair splayed across his chest. His wife was sound asleep still lying mostly on top of him.

He heard the knocking again. "What time is it?" Wyatt called out. Lucy started to stir from the noise.

"Almost 8:30. Don't you have a meeting to go to at 9?

Lucy raised her head. "Oh no! We forgot to set the alarm."

Rufus yelled through the door. "Not to worry. You still have time. Jiya made some coffee and breakfast."

"Thanks Rufus. We'll be right down."

Lucy looked at her husband and started laughing which got Wyatt to start laughing. She kissed her husband on the lips. "We better get moving." Lucy climbed off her husband and made a dash for the bathroom. Wyatt threw off the covers and went to the dresser to find some clean underwear for him and his bride. He took the items into the bathroom, splashed some water on his face, and grabbed a washcloth and soap for a little freshening up. He then pulled on his boxers and started shaving. Lucy emerged from the toilet room and washed her hands. Still naked, she pressed her body against Wyatt's back, giving him a hug. She noticed that doing so was causing a reaction in her husband below the waist. "Luuuuuuceeee" was all he could utter at the moment. Lucy grinned and gave him a quick squeeze before letting go. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, almost causing him to drop his razor. "Your wife, that being me, will gladly take care of you later. Thank you for last night."

Wyatt grinned at her and said "I'll look forward to it. As for last night, the pleasure was almost all mine." Lucy chuckled, washed up a little, put on her bra (Wyatt hooked it for her) and pulled on her panties. After he finished shaving, he went to use the toilet while Lucy applied her makeup. Five minutes later they were dressed and downstairs.

"Thanks for waking us up and for breakfast." Lucy said.

"It's the least we could do." Jiya said.

Wyatt and Lucy drank their coffee and ate some eggs and toast before heading out the door. If they walked fast they could still be on time.

When they reached the conference room at 8:59am, they were the last to arrive. Connor Mason looked at his pocket watch and shrugged. Lucy and Wyatt sat next to each other near the front as those were the only chairs available. Lucy and Wyatt interlaced their fingers under the table.

Connor spoke. "Welcome to the spring semester. For the new professors (there were four), I would like to introduce our almost late arrivals, Professors Lucy Logan and Wyatt Logan. Yes, they got married a little over a week ago."

Lucy and Wyatt acknowledge them with a wave.

The newlyweds tried to stay awake for the boring procedural part of the meeting. Lucy had to poke Wyatt in the side a couple of times and Wyatt had to squeeze Lucy's knee several times. They were glad when it was time for a break so they could get some more coffee. When they were heading to the door, they heard a voice call out "Professor Logan." Both turned around. The department secretary laughed. "I better get used to have two Professors Logan. I need to talk to the newest Professor Logan."

Lucy laughed. "Hi Mary, what do you need."

"Your signature on a few documents so you can get paid, and things like that, under your new name. Can you stop by my office before you leave?"

"Certainly. I'll see you after the meeting."

"Oh, I almost forgot. There is an office opening up in the same building as your wife's office, Professor Logan. Just across the hall. Would you be interested in it? It's bigger than the one you have now. The layout is similar to your wife's."

Lucy smiled. Wyatt smiled. "That sounds great. Can we see it after the meeting?"

"Sure. I'll give you the key when you stop by my office later."

"Thanks."

Lucy and Wyatt got their coffee and went back into the meeting. They stopped to chat with Connor on the way to their chairs. "Lucy, Wyatt, having trouble getting back into normal things?"

"We had a little trouble with the alarm clock this morning." Wyatt offered.

"Trouble?" Connor asked.

Lucy laughed. "We forgot to set it. It's a good thing our friends were staying with us."

"Speaking of friends," Wyatt asked, "Would it be okay with you if we invited Rufus and Jiya Carlin to come on the dig in India?

Connor asked "Aren't they both engineers?"

"Yes, but it sure is handy having them around when something breaks." Wyatt answered.

"And Rufus has been Wyatt's right hand man on all his treasure hunts." Lucy offered.

Connor smiled. "I know all about that. If we can add two distinguished professors from Harvard and MIT like them to our team, so much the better."

"Great. We'll let them know."

Connor called the meeting back to order. Near the end he made an announcement about the upcoming dig. "I have some exciting news. We have received funding for an archeological dig in India this summer and our very own Professors Logan have agreed to lead the dig. I have also just learned that a distinguished professor from Harvard and one from MIT will also be part of the team. Please let your students know that there will be openings fortwenty students to participate. Applications and further details will be available the first week of February."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about fifteen more minutes, the agenda was complete and meeting adjourned. Lucy and Wyatt walked hand-in-hand to Mary's office. Her door was open and they knocked on the door frame.

"Come in and take a seat," Mary offered.

Lucy and Wyatt sat down in the two chairs facing her desk.

Mary asked Lucy "Have you filled out and sent in all the government name change forms?"

Lucy laughed. "Haven't had time for that yet."

Mary said "I didn't think so, so I filled them out for you, hope you don't mind."

"Mind? The exact opposite. Thank you."

Mary smiled and spent the next fifteen minutes passing papers back and forth with Lucy, indicating where she should sign. When they were done, she gave a set of copies for her, a set for the University, and a set to mail in. Mary said she would make sure they got mailed that day.

"Thank you Mary," Lucy gave her a hug.

"Here's the key to your new office," she said to Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and said thank you. "Would it be possible to get Lucy a copy?'

Lucy said "And I want Wyatt to have a copy of my office key."

Mary said "I'll get the new office re-keyed so they match. That way I just need to get one key."

"Great idea. Thanks." Lucy said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Lucy and Wyatt were in front of his new office. He unlocked the door and they went inside after flicking on the light. The office was the mirror image of Lucy's. There were a stack of boxes in one corner labeled with the name of the previous occupant and the location of his new office. Lucy stood next to her husband as he surveyed the room. "Nice," he said. "It's bigger than my old office." He shut the door behind him and locked the door.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Wyatt and squeezed. "The best part is that we'll be across the hall from each other." She winked at her husband and he leaned down for a kiss. Wyatt picked up his wife and placed her where she was sitting on the edge of his desk facing his chair, then sat down in it. Lucy looked down at her husband wondering what was on his mind, as desire for her was pouring out of his eyes. Wyatt put his hands on the outside of her ankles before slowly sliding them up the outside of her legs. When he reached the hem of her dress, he didn't stop but continued to slide them up the outside of her legs, above the top of her stockings to the waistband of her panties. Lucy's breath hitched as his fingers were like fire on her skin. He hooked is fingers in the waistband and pulled down while whispering in her ear. "Lift your hips for me please."

Lucy heeded his request, feeling both exposed and aroused the farther her panties were lowered. When they were all the way off, Wyatt put them in his pocket and breathed on her ear while whispering, I'll return them at home later." Lucy could only gulp. Wyatt sat back down in his chair, and started kissing the inside of her right leg starting at her foot. When he got to her knee, he stopped looking his wife in the eye, asking her to stop him if she wanted him to. Lucy responded by putting her hands in his hair and pulling him toward her while sliding her hips closer to the edge of his desk. Wyatt grinned at her while watching her lick her lips. He went back to her knee and kissed her there before going down to her left foot and continuing his journey up the inside of her left leg. Lucy's breath became irregular in anticipation. Wyatt continued kissing the inside of his wife's left leg, past the knee to the top of her stocking and then did the same thing to her right leg starting at her right knee. Lucy was panting now, wanting nothing more than her husband's lips on her center. His head was underneath her dress forming a tent, he kissed his way to the apex of her thighs, drinking in her scent. Finally, Lucy thought as he kissed her there, then she gasped at the pressure of his tongue on her special spot. Wyatt's tongue pleasured her there until she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her and shook when an intense climax overtook her.

Lucy pulled her husband to his feet, noticing the bulge in his pants. Her hands flew to his belt, the hook of his pants and his zipper. Soon his pants were pooled at his ankles and Lucy took his length in her right hand, stoking him fervently. She pulled him to her with her left hand behind his neck and commanded "Inside me, now." Her eyes were dark with desire.

Wyatt grinned at his wife and said "Yes ma'am."

Lucy guided him to her entrance while wrapping her legs around his hips. Soon they were brought to the edge and over the edge, enjoying the intimacy only they shared. Lucy, between pants asked her husband "Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you?"

Wyatt looked at his wife and winked. "We broke in our new bed last night. I couldn't miss the opportunity to break in my new office with my wife."

Lucy chuckled. "You know what this means don't you?"

Wyatt shook his head.

"Since we couldn't do it before, we're going to have to break in my office too."

Wyatt laughed. "I'll look forward to it."

Lucy reached for her purse and pulled out her office key. "I need to use the bathroom. Meet me in my office in a few minutes?

Wyatt pulled up his pants and Lucy got down from the desk. She reached behind his neck pulling him to her for a kiss. While doing so, she reached into his pocket pulling out her panties. "I'm going to need these since you came inside me. I love you my wonderful, fabulous husband."

Wyatt smiled against her lips. "I love you too my wonderful, fabulous wife."

He watched her head down the hallway as he locked up his office.

After crossing the hall he unlocked Lucy's office door, turned on the light, and stepped inside. He left the door open for his wife and perused the bookshelf behind her desk while he waited. He spotted a rather thick book about the history of India and took it down. He sat on the edge of her desk leafing through the book, his back was to the doorway. He found a chapter on the tunnel treasure Flynn was interested and was concentrating so much he didn't hear his wife enter the room. "Find something interesting Professor?' Lucy asked.

Wyatt jumped a little in surprise.

Lucy chuckled. "Sorry to startle you. What did you find so interesting that would take your mind off me?'

Wyatt turned to look back at his wife, concerned that he offended her until he saw the smirk on her face. He set the book down, walked over to his wife, took her in his arms and kissed her senseless.

After breaking the kiss, Wyatt noticed the dazed look on her face. While her lips were almost touching his he said "Nothing could take my mind off you." Lucy just gulped and gazed into his eyes, unable to speak.

Recovering a few moments later she kissed him and asked "What were you reading about, darling?"

"I saw you had a book on India. I was leafing through it when I spotted a chapter on the tunnel treasure Flynn wanted us to look for."

Lucy said, "It's been a long time since I read that book. What does it say?"

"I was just getting started. Can we bring this home to look at it more later?"

Lucy said "Of course. What is mine is yours."

Wyatt kissed her and said. "And what is mine is yours. We better head home soon so we can take Rufus and Jiya to the train station. I want to stop at my old office first to pick up a map, a book and my schedules."

Lucy said "Let me grab my calendar and class rosters and go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at home, Jiya and Rufus were snuggled up on the couch reading _Life Magazine_. Their bags were packed sitting by the front door. "How was your first day back?" They asked.

"Great. They're giving me an office across from Lucy's and we got you cleared to join us on the Stanford dig in India."

Rufus said "Excellent. Now we just need to see if we can fit in the hunt."

"We'll meet with Flynn in a couple of weeks to discuss scheduling. But I don't think it will be a problem."

"Let us know so we can plan ahead. We made reservations for the four of us for dinner before the train leaves."

"Sounds good. Lucy and I need to stop at the dairy to schedule deliveries. It's on the way."

"Let's go."

The four friends loaded up Wyatt's car with Rufus' and Jiya's luggage and headed down the road. After stopping at the dairy to schedule milk, eggs, butter, cheese and bread delivery to their house starting in the morning, they headed to the restaurant.

After ordering their meals Rufus asked "Do you think we can trust this Flynn guy?"

"I hope so. We asked Hearst if he knew him or heard anything about him. He only said that one of his reporters tried to interview him when he was appointed to the museum and he declined."

"That is odd." Jiya observed.

"Lucy and I are going to try to meet with that reporter when we're down in Hollywood over Easter break. Hearst is going to arrange it for us."

"We have no concrete reason to suspect there is anything nefarious going on with him. I think it's more of not knowing him." Lucy added.

"Then let's proceed with our plans to go until there is a reason not to." Jiya said.

They all agreed and enjoyed their meals.

After an emotional goodbye with their friends at the train station, Jiya and Rufus boarded the train and waived at Lucy and Wyatt from the window. When the train started to move, Lucy and Wyatt turned to walk to their car hand-in-hand. Rufus, who had is arm around his wife's shoulders said to her "Other than us, Jiya, I don't know any couple that belongs together more than them."

Jiya smiled and kissed her husband. "That's for sure. I'm so glad Wyatt came to his senses and moved here. I look forward to many adventures with them. Now husband, didn't you tell Wyatt and Lucy how much your enjoyed these train compartments and the motion of the train?"

Rufus grinned. "I sure did, and do!"

She grabbed his hand and headed to their compartment. "Then you better show me darling."

 **A/N 2 -** The next chapter will by my version of Hollywoodland, of course adapted to my story. So there won't be any stealing of Citizen Kane, etc but I tried to incorporate some of my favorite lines from the episode. It is mostly written and should be posted in a few days. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -** I know William Randolph Hearst never referred his hacienda at San Simeon as Hearst Castle, but I decided to use that term as it is what most people today know it as. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hollywood California Easter Break 1940**

After an overnight stop at Hearst Castle, Lucy, Wyatt, Jiya and Rufus pulled into the parking lot of the Paramount Studios at 10am after checking into their hotel. Rufus and Jiya couldn't stop talking about the place on the drive to L.A. Jiya was scheduled to meet with the production engineers in the afternoon, which gave them time to explore the lot in the hopes of meeting some of the talent.

They heard some noise from around the corner and headed in that direction. A scene from _Boom Town 2_ was being shot. "That's my movie," Jiya exclaimed.

They approached the set and saw the actors' chairs in front of them empty. There was one for Hedy Lamarr, Clark Gable, Marion Davies , and Spencer Tracy. Lucy poked Wyatt in the side and said "Look, there's Hedy Lamarr's chair. Wyatt whispered in her ear. "No one's around. Go sit in it and I'll take your picture."

Lucy looked at her husband like he's grown a third eye. "No…..I couldn't do that."

"Go ahead….before anyone comes back."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on….." he encouraged his wife while pulling his small camera out of his pocket.

Lucy looked around and tentatively walked to Hedy's chair. After looking around to see if the coast was clear, she sat down and turned her body so she was looking at her husband and Hedy's name could be seen on the back. Lucy smiled and Wyatt took several pictures with various poses. They sort of lost track of time when Lucy could hear the sound of someone clearing her throat. Lucy turned her head a found herself looking up at Hedy Lamarr. After getting over her initial shock, she jumped up out of the chair and almost tripped over her own two feet. Hedy put out her hand to steady Lucy as she straightened up.

Lucy stammered "I'm so sorry for sitting in your chair. I'm a big fan."

Hedy looked at Lucy and said "That's okay. No harm done."

After collecting herself Lucy said "Hedy Lamarr…Well, you're even more glamorous in person…."

"Any girl can look glamorous, dear….Just stand still and look stupid," Hedy responded.

"Oh, you are so much more than that. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

Hedy smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Just then, Marion Davies arrived and saw Lucy. "Lucy Logan, you made it!"

Lucy looked over at Marion and smiled. "Marion…so great to see you." They exchanged hugs.

"Where's that handsome husband of yours?"

Wyatt stepped forward from where he was standing behind the group. "Hi Marion." They shared a brief hug.

Hedy looked over at them. "You know each other?"

Marion said. "Yes. They're friends of Bill's and mine. They're spent their honeymoon at the castle a couple of months ago."

Hedy said, "Well, any friends of Marion's are friends of mine."

Lucy said "Thank you." She took Wyatt's hand and said "This is my husband Wyatt."

"Pleased to meet you Hedy." He kissed the back of her hand bringing a smile to Hedy.

"My, handsome and a gentleman. Pleased to meet you too, Wyatt." Hedy responded.

Wyatt motioned Rufus and Jiya over. "I would like to introduce you to our friends Rufus and Jiya Carlin. Jiya is the technical consultant on your picture."

Marion and Hedy both greeted them. "Pleased to meet you."

"So you're the one we've been waiting for," Marion said.

Jiya just stood there looking confused. "The producer said that the indoor set needed some engineering upgrades and that the person that will do that arrives today."

Jiya smiled. "Pleased to meet you too. I have a production meeting this afternoon. We'll get the indoor set up and running in no time."

"Great." Hedy responded.

The director called the actresses back to the outdoor set. Before she headed back Marion came up to Lucy and Wyatt. "The reporter you wanted to talk to will be at the Beverly House tonight. Can you join me for dinner?

"We'd love to." Lucy responded.

"Great. 7:30 and bring your friends." She turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiya headed off to her meeting so Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus walked to the commissary to get something to eat. They were hoping to see more movie stars. While they were enjoying their meal a producer came up to them. Looking at Rufus he said "You look familiar to me. Are you Langston Hughes?"

Rufus decided to have some fun with this. "Why yes. And you are?"

"Barney Ballaband of Paramount studios."

"I'm writing a musical, starring these two." He pointed to Wyatt and Lucy. "Logan and Logan."

Lucy and Wyatt smiled at him.

"We're not in the market for a musical right now. Are you working on anything else?"

"How about a conspiracy theory about a nefarious organization trying to use any means necessary to take over the world?"

Barney looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Conspiracy theories are overdone. Let me know if you come up with something new…..But something that sells…"

Just then his secretary spotted him. "Sir, your next appointment is here."

Barney looked at the three friends. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Please let me know if you have any new ideas." He turned and followed his secretary out the door.

Lucy and Wyatt started laughing. "Langston Hughes? You look nothing like the man. Have you seen his picture on the back of his book?"

Rufus laughed along. "No I haven't but he sure thought I did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jiya finished for the night at the inside set, she met the three of them at the car. She was making good progress with fixing the hydraulics, which was the cause of the problems. Rufus greeted her with a kiss and the four friends piled into the car for a trip to their hotel. Their rooms were next to each other on the fourth floor.

Jiya asked Lucy "How dressed up do we need to get for dinner at Beverly House?"

"Wear your finest, girl. You never know who you'll meet." Lucy responded.

Wyatt and Rufus laughed. "And we get the benefit of seeing our ladies all decked out."

The two couples went into their respective rooms. Lucy wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Unzip me darling?"

Wyatt kissed his wife back and waited until she turned around. Lucy moved her hair out of the way so Wyatt could see what he was doing. Wyatt unsnapped her dress and slowly lowered the zipper, kissing his wife's back all the way down. Lucy let the dress fall to her waist then shimmied out of it before turning around. Wyatt gulped as he saw his beautiful wife standing there holding her dress in her bra and slip. Lucy kissed him and said "I wish we had more time…."

Wyatt grinned. "So do I." He took the dress from Lucy and hung it up for her in the closet while she went into the bathroom to check on her makeup.

Wyatt sat on the bed to remove his shoes so he could put on his tuxedo. When he was down to his boxers and T-shirt, Lucy came out of the bathroom having removed her slip. She walked up to her husband and said "Wear the purple tie. It'll match my dress."

Wyatt nodded. "You're wearing the purple dress with no back to it?"

Lucy grinned and nodded.

Wyatt kissed his wife and said "I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself with you in that dress."

Lucy smirked and held up their left hands. "See these rings?"

Wyatt nodded.

"These mean we don't have to keep our hands to ourselves." Lucy replied with a wink.

Wyatt chuckled. 'You know what these rings also mean?"

Lucy shook her head.

"These rings mean I can remove said dress from you when we get back to our room."

Lucy grinned and kissed her husband. "I'll look forward to it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marion Davies was hosting a dinner party with about twenty guests when the four friends arrived. When they got to the door, the butler greeted them. "You must be the Logans and Carlins. Welcome. May I take your coats?

They handed their coats to the butler and headed inside. Jiya was also decked out to the nines, wearing a stunning red dress. Rufus wore a matching red bow tie with his tux. As they entered the dining room, Marion saw them and waived them over. She was talking to a medium height man with jet black hair.

"Lucy, Wyatt, thank you for coming" Marion greeted them with hugs. She then turned to the Carlins. "Rufus and Jiya, did I rmember right?" Marion asked.

The smiled at her and said "Yes. Thank you for inviting us Miss Davies."

"Oh, please, call me Marion. I hope you are hungry."

They all nodded.

She took the dark haired man by the elbow and motioned for Lucy and Wyatt to follow. When they arrived in a quieter place Marion said "Lucy, Wyatt, this is Peter Barnes. He is the reporter Bill wanted you to meet." She turned to Peter, "These are our friends Lucy and Wyatt Logan. They wanted to ask you some questions." Peter and Wyatt shook hands and he kissed the back of Lucy's hand.

Marion excused herself. "Dinner will be served in about twenty minutes. I must go check on my other guests."

Peter said "Mr. Hearst said you wanted to know about Garcia Flynn."

Lucy and Wyatt nodded.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"We are considering getting involved in a joint venture with him and since we don't know him very well, we wanted to find out more about him."

Wyatt put his arm around Lucy's waist. She smiled at him.

"I found him rather difficult to interview. When he was first appointed to the curator position, I thought he would jump and the chance for some free publicity for the museum. Surprisingly he declined. What is interesting is that I was talking to a friend of mine who works in Paris. He told me he met Mr. Flynn a few years ago at a fund raiser at the home of France's biggest collector of antiquities, Pierre Marchant. They were having a rather heated discussion over a sculpture. It seemed that Mr. Marchant had only three sculptures out of a set of four and he desperately wanted the complete set. The problem was that the fourth sculpture was in the Cairo Museum."

Lucy said "Wait, I remember reading about a theft of a sculpture from the Cairo museum about three years ago. Do you think Flynn was involved?"

"Hard to say…. Flynn was in San Francisco at the time of the theft and we don't know what happened to the sculpture."

"Any evidence is purely circumstantial at best." Wyatt added.

"There is one other thing I came across." Peter said.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"He is close friends since childhood with Stone Goldberg."

"The German archeologist?" Wyatt asked.

Peter nodded.

"Don't you know him my darling?" Lucy asked Wyatt.

Wyatt sighed. "Yes I know him. We have a not so friendly competition going when it comes to finding treasure."

"That makes me wonder…."Lucy said.

"About what?" Wyatt asked.

"Why Flynn wants us to hunt for this treasure instead of his friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After thanking Marion for a very nice dinner party at Beverly House, the Logans and Carlins headed back to their hotel. Since Jiya had to be at work by 7am, she and Rufus bade Wyatt and Lucy goodnight and went to their room. Lucy and Wyatt decided to stay in the hotel lounge for a little while as they had a very good piano player. Lucy and Wyatt sipped on a glass of wine while they listened, thoroughly enjoying the music. Wyatt looked at his wife and noticed her eyes were getting a little droopy. He kissed her gently on the lips and asked "Are you ready to go to bed my darling?"

Lucy just nodded and Wyatt helped her to her feet. He left a nice tip for the piano player, put his arm around Lucy's waist, and guided her to their room.

Once in their room, Wyatt left Lucy sitting on the side of the bed while he used the bathroom. When he came out, his wife was lying on her back sideways on the bed with her eyes closed. He approached Lucy and kissed her on the lips. She was asleep. He looked at his wife with love and adoration and whispered to no one in particular "I better get you ready for bed."

Wyatt picked up Lucy's feet and removed her shoes. He reached up under her dress and unfastened her stockings from her garter belt before rolling the stockings down her legs and off. He felt a little strange doing this because she was asleep, even though he had undressed her several times before. Lucy was out like a light and didn't move. Wyatt went to his drawer and pulled out one of his T-shirts to put on his wife. He lifted Lucy to a sitting position so he could unsnap her dress. It immediately fell to her waist as the dress had no back to it, leaving her naked from the waist up. Wyatt held Lucy close to him so she wouldn't get cold and reached for his T-shirt, pulling it over her head and sliding her arms through the sleeves. He lowered Lucy back to the bed and proceeded to slide her dress all the way off. After unhooking her garter belt, Wyatt pulled back the covers and situated his wife in the bed before covering her up with the sheet and blanket. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and took her dress to hang up in the closet. Wyatt went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took off his clothes and pulled on some pajama bottoms before crawling into bed with Lucy. He slid his arm underneath her shoulders and pulled his wife to him. Lucy instinctively rolled toward her husband, putting her head on his shoulder and her leg across his lower body. Wyatt kissed Lucy on the forehead, smiled to himself, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Lucy woke up. It took her a minute to take inventory of where she was. The room was different, but her husband had his arms around her. She ran her hand down her body. _Why am I wearing a T-shirt? This isn't what I planned. What was in that glass of wine I had in the lounge? It sure knocked me out._ She ran her fingers down her husband's body. _Why is he wearing pajama bottoms? We both should be naked._ Lucy groaned to herself. _I wore the sexiest dress I own so I could show my husband just how much I love him and I fell asleep on him. Not much of a wife am I._ She couldn't ignore nature's call any longer and slipped out of bed into the bathroom. After using the facilities, she washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror. _Get a grip girl,_ she said to herself. _You have time to rescue this night._ She brushed her teeth and tiptoed to her drawer to pull out the short nightgown and panty set she bought for her husband to enjoy. She went back into the bathroom, closed the door and stripped naked. She washed her face and freshened up before pulling on the sexy panties and nightgown. _Not bad,_ she said to herself. _I hope Wyatt likes it._ She turned off the light and crawled back in bed next to her husband. She let her body warm up for a couple of minutes before making contact with her husband. Lucy rolled toward her husband and draped her right leg over her husband's lower body. She then kissed her husband's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Wyatt started to stir. Lucy used her fingers to draw circles on his chest and whispered into his ear. "I love you my handsome husband."

Wyatt turned his head toward his wife, kissing her gently on the lips. He smiled and said "I love you too my gorgeous wife." He reached up to run his fingers through her hair and slid his hand down her neck to her shoulder. He fingered the strap on the nightgown and said "This isn't my T-shirt."

Lucy smiled. "No it isn't. I was planning on putting it on for you before I conked out on you. I'm so sorry darling."

Wyatt immediately kissed his wife hard on the lips. "There is nothing to be sorry for my darling wife. You were tired."

Lucy nodded against his lips and smiled. "But I'm not tired now."

 **Intimate Scene**

Wyatt grinned and pulled Lucy on top of him. They kissed hungrily and longingly and lovingly until the need for air won out. Lucy sat up, straddling her husband. Wyatt looked at his wife and said "You make that nightgown incredibly sexy." He stroked her cheeks and slid his hands down to her shoulders and to cup her breasts. He could feel Lucy's nipples harden through the soft material causing her to moan softly. Lucy could feel her husband stiffen underneath her bringing a smile to her face. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips while Wyatt continued to massage her beautiful breasts. Lucy reached behind herself while lifting her hips slightly so she could reach inside Wyatt's pajama bottoms. When she took ahold of his length, skin on skin, Wyatt groaned softly and pushed against her hand. Lucy reached back with her other hand to slide down Wyatt's pajama bottoms and Wyatt lifted his hips to help so they were down near his knees. Lucy was on fire wanting more intimate contact with her husband. She removed her hand from his length bringing a whimper from Wyatt, that was quickly replaced with a groan and she pressed her center down on him. He could feel how excited she was even through the lacy panties she was wearing. Lucy pressed against Wyatt causing the two lovers to groan. Wyatt slid his hands underneath the nightgown so he could enjoy his wife's smooth skin. When his reached her breasts again, he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Lucy's breath hitched as she became more and more on fire. Wanting more skin on skin contact, Lucy reached down to the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion, setting it to the side. Wyatt sat up, taking her right nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around and over her nipple, causing Lucy to put her left hand behind his head pressing his mouth to her breast. Wyatt kicked off his pajama bottoms so the only thing between husband and wife was the lacy material of her panties. Wyatt lay flat on the bed again and slid down some while pulling Lucy toward the headboard. Lucy was now right above her husband's mouth and Wyatt gripped her hips, pulling her downward. He used his right index finger to move the material to the side so he would have access. When he reached her special spot, he pressed there and inserted a finger inside. Lucy could only moan loudly as her body shook in an intense climax. After settling down a little, Lucy turned around and re-straddled her husband. She leaned down and took her husband in her mouth, swirling the tip with her tongue. Wyatt hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged down. Lucy took the hint so she moved her legs to his right side so he could remove them, which he swiftly did. Wyatt took Lucy's left leg and brought it to his left side so she was straddling him again. He kissed her there and pleasured her there while Lucy was doing the same to him. After bringing his wife to another climax Wyatt slid back and got on his knees behind his wife. He plunged his length into her depths while holding onto her hips. Lucy could only gasp at the pleasure her husband was bringing her and after she came again, Wyatt withdrew only long enough to change positions to where Lucy was on her back. Wyatt teased Lucy with his length and Lucy pushed up against him wanting nothing more than for her husband to fill her. She reached down and guided Wyatt inside her. She wrapped her legs and arms tightly around her husband while they moved in tandem. Lucy's mouth was at Wyatt's ear and she whispered "Fill me my darling. I love you….I love you…I love you….." Wyatt was overcome by his wife's declaration of love for him. He was undoubtedly the most blessed man on earth. He took her lips in his as he continued to move inside her. When he was close he broke the kiss and said with his lips against hers "Come with me my darling wife. I love you….I love you….I love you….." Lucy didn't think she had another climax in her but at her husband's declaration of love she too was overwhelmed and they came together in the most intense climax possible.

 **End of Intimate Scene**

Lucy wouldn't release her hold on her husband and he was afraid he was crushing her. He asked "I'm not crushing you am I?" Lucy shook her head. "No way. After that I'm never letting you go."

Wyatt smiled. "I'm not going anywhere my darling Lucy. You're stuck with me for life."

Lucy smiled back. "I'm not going anywhere either without you, my handsome husband. You're stuck with me for life too. But that's not what I was referring to just then"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"I was referring to having you stay on top of me until you shrink down to normal size. I absolutely love having you inside me."

"And I absolutely love being inside you."

The newlyweds grinned at each other before sharing a loving kiss. By now, Wyatt had shrunk out of his wife. Lucy rolled Wyatt onto his back and assumed their favorite position with her head on his shoulder and her leg draped over his lower body. Lucy asked "Did you have any trouble getting me ready for bed?"

Wyatt shook his head. "You were pretty out of it."

Lucy said "I think that last glass of wine did me in."

Wyatt chuckled. "I'll remember that. But I hope you'll wear that dress for me again so I can really enjoy taking it off you."

Lucy grinned. "Gladly. I'll put it on for you even if you are going to take it off me five minutes later."

Wyatt hugged Lucy to him, enjoying the feel of her naked body. He looked his wife in the eyes with love for her pouring out. "I love you my fabulous, gorgeous, incredibly special wife. I can't believe sometimes you are all mine."

Lucy's eyes became moist at the corners. "I am all yours forever and ever my wonderful, handsome and terrific husband. I can't believe sometimes that you're all mine. I love you."

Wyatt pulled the covers over them and said "I too am all yours forever and ever." He winked at her.

Lucy asked "What?"

"We don't have to leave early like Jiya and Rufus."

Lucy winked back. "Are you suggesting we order room service?"

Wyatt grinned. "Yup. I'm going to be pretty hungry after round two."

Lucy teased him back. "We're only going to do it twice?"

Wyatt chuckled. He rolled Lucy onto her back and began kissing his way down her body. She groaned with pleasure. "It's time for round two now, my fabulous wife. It's already morning."

Lucy grinned and rolled her husband onto his back and starting trailing kisses down his body. "You sure lose track of time when you're having fun."

"You can say that again." Wyatt said. Lucy thought about repeating her comment for fun but she was too busy taking care of her husband. When her lips reached a certain part of his body Wyatt could only moan with pleasure.

A/N - More Hollywoodland next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** Here is the next chapter featuring our favorite love birds. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless

Chapter 10

Wyatt and Lucy went down to Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills after finally getting up and dressed after round four. They were going to meet Rufus and Jiya for dinner nearby and wanted to get some shopping in beforehand. After parking the car, Lucy took Wyatt's offered arm and headed down the street.

As they were walking Wyatt noticed a bookstore named Pickwick Papers tucked away down a side alley. He took Lucy's hand and led her into the store. The store was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves stuffed with books. The proprietor sat on a stool behind a glass display case reading a well-worn book. He looked up at them over the top of his reading glasses. "Welcome. Are you looking for anything in particular?" he asked. Lucy thought the man looked a little like Albert Einstein, with unruly scraggly hair and piercing eyes.

Wyatt said "Do you have any books on India?"

The proprietor thought for a moment. "Yes, I believe I do. Please follow me." He got up from his stool and headed to the back of the store. The man was short and slight of build so he grabbed a tall step stool on the way. The back of the store where they now were had a musty smell. The proprietor set up the step stool and climbed to the top. Reaching for the top shelf, he pulled down several books handing them to Wyatt and Lucy. He looked down at them and asked "Is there anything in particular about India you are looking for? How to import or export products? The caste system? Travel? Politics? Buried treasure?"

The last question caused both Lucy and Wyatt to look up from the books they were holding. "Buried treasure?"

The proprietor looked down and smiled at them. "My grandfather was a treasure hunter…but sadly never found anything. I inherited his books. Are you interested?"

"Don't you want any of them? Lucy asked.

He shook his head. "No. He told me all about them. For the rest of the family, this was all folly. At least he had the good sense to invest in real estate. I inherited this building so I don't have to worry about money."

"Can we see the books?" Wyatt asked.

The proprietor climbed down from the step stool and said "Follow me." He went to the opposite corner of the store to a stairway and climbed the stairs. Lucy and Wyatt followed. At the top of the stairs was a small room behind a plain door. He opened the door and turned on the light. The room was illuminated by a single bare bulb in the ceiling. The proprietor pointed to a large box in the far corner. "Everything he left me regarding his treasure hunting days is in that box. Help yourself."

The bell rang indicating that a new customer entered the store. "Excuse me while I attend this customer."

Wyatt and Lucy approached the box and kneeled down beside the box. On top was what looked like a journal. Wyatt handed it to Lucy to look at. Below that book was another similar looking journal. Lucy and Wyatt looked through the journals to see if there was anything of interest. Several pages in, Lucy came across a reference to India. She showed it to her husband.

"That's interesting. I also found a reference in the journal I'm looking at to various treasures I've wondered about in the past. I wonder how much he wants for these books."

"You can have them," the proprietor said as he walked back into the room. "I don't want them and it will clear them out of my room."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

He nodded. "The only caveat is that you take the entire box. I want the space."

Wyatt stood and stuck out his hand which the proprietor shook. "Thank you Mr…."

"Jones. Montana Jones. My friends call me Monty."

"Pleased to meet you. We're the Logans. I'm Wyatt and this is my wife Lucy."

"Pleased to me you too….Say, you aren't that treasure hunter Tex Logan are you?"

Wyatt smiled. "You found me out. Yes I am."

"My grandfather will be pleased. He used to talk about you in the last few years of his life. He wanted me to be like you."

Lucy chuckled. "The world can handle only one Tex Logan." She blew Wyatt a kiss to show she was teasing. "We'll take good care of these books from your grandfather and let you know if we find anything from them."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you."

Wyatt said "We want to buy the other books on India you got down for us. It's the least we could do."

Monty nodded. "If you want them, it'll be $2.00 for all four."

"You've got yourself a deal." Wyatt said. He picked up the box and carried it downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back to the car to put the books in the trunk of the car so they wouldn't have to carry them around. Lucy wanted to stop at a shoe store to buy some more comfortable shoes. After buying the comfortable shoes, she bought two pairs of high heels. Wyatt smirked at her. "I've heard stories of women and their shoes. I guess it's true."

Lucy glared at him before grinning. "I bought these heels to show off my legs for you. You like my legs, don't you darling?"

Wyatt knew better than to step in it. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her before whispering in her ear. "I love your legs…..and eyes….and hair…..and lips…..and"

Lucy grabbed Wyatt behind his head and smashed her lips into his. Wyatt could only see stars after the kiss for a few moments. Lucy whispered in his ear "I get the picture. I love you my darling."

Wyatt kissed her back. "I love you too my darling wife. Every inch of you, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes and everywhere in between."

Lucy blushed a little. "All of me? Even my pinkie?" She held it up for him.

Wyatt chuckled and kissed her little finger. "Especially your little finger…..I know what you can do with that…."

Lucy covered his mouth with hers. She smiled against him and said "Do we have time to go back to our hotel? I want to model these shoes for you, wearing only my wedding rings."

Wyatt blushed a little and smiled. "How about you put your purple dress back on for me tonight with your new shoes. I'll love to see you in your new shoes wearing only your wedding rings after I take the dress off you."

Lucy gulped and whispered in his ear. "I'll look forward to it."

The love birds continued down Rodeo Drive with Lucy's new shoes when they passed a jewelry shop. Lucy spotted a beautiful necklace in the window that went perfectly with her wedding rings. "Beautiful, isn't it," Lucy said as she pointed it out to her husband. Wyatt looked at her and said "Yes, you are."

Lucy looked at her husband and said "I was talking about the necklace, silly."

Wyatt took Lucy by the hand into the store and asked the sales person to see the necklace in the window. He nodded and brought it over. "Would you like to try it on?" He asked Lucy. Lucy nodded and after it was hooked around her neck the sales person held up a mirror for her. She looked gorgeous.

Lucy turned to face her husband. "Wow," was all he could say.

Wyatt turned to the sales person and said "We'll take it."

Lucy looked at her husband in shock. "You don't even how much it costs?"

Wyatt chuckled. "I took a peek at the price when you had your head turned. We can afford it."

"Really?"

"Really. Something gorgeous for my gorgeous wife."

Lucy smashed her lips against her husbands. "Thank you my darling."

Wyatt smiled against her lips. "Something else to wear with your wedding rings while modeling your new shoes."

Lucy blushed a little and said. "I can hardly wait."

Wyatt paid for the necklace and asked the proprietor to send it to their hotel. He said he would deliver it personally. A few doors down was a dress shop and Wyatt spotted a beautiful black and gold strapless dress. He pointed it out to Lucy. "You would make that dress look fantastic."

Lucy smiled at her husband. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Logan."

"Do you want to try it on?" Wyatt asked.

Lucy nodded and headed into the store. The clerk asked if she could be of help.

Wyatt answered "The dress in the window. Do you have it in a size 4?"

The clerk smiled and said "Let me check."

Lucy put her arms around her husband and whispered in his ear. "How do you know my size?"

Wyatt chuckled and whispered back. "I looked at the tag on your dresses when I unzip you. I thought the knowledge might come in handy one day."

Lucy smiled and chuckled. "All you needed to do was ask." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, but I wanted to be able to surprise you."

"Do you know all my sizes?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I can't think of anything else but pleasing you when you're naked."

Lucy laughed. "You have the same effect on me my handsome husband. If you want to know my bra size or panty size so you can surprise me, just ask."

Wyatt leaned in for a kiss which was eagerly returned. The clerk came back with the dress. "Would you like to try it on?"

Lucy nodded. "The changing room is right this way."

The room was in the back with a couch, chair clothing rack and full length mirror. Lucy took the dress from the clerk and went inside. Wyatt stood there for a moment until Lucy turned and asked "Aren't you coming in? It's okay."

Wyatt looked at the clerk who said "I'll be up front if you need anything."

Lucy reached out, took her husband's hand and pulled him inside the room. She shut the door and locked it.

"Unzip me please, darling." Lucy turned around to give him access. Wyatt unhooked her dress and lowered the zipper to the bottom, and kissed her on the neck at the shoulder, giving Lucy a shiver.

After stepping out of the dress she handed it to Wyatt to hold for her. He found a spare hanger and hung it up on the rack.

Lucy held the dress in front of her while looking in the mirror. "These bra straps won't do." She turned to face her husband. "Darling, would you please find me a strapless bra or bustier? I think I saw some on the way to the back of the store."

Wyatt gulped. "Any particular style or color?" Wyatt was trying to be cool, but was a little uncomfortable shopping for women's lingerie. Lucy noticed, walked up to her husband and gave him a kiss right on the lips.

"You pick what you would like me to wear darling." She looked seductively at him. "Just remember what I put on…..you get to take off. Also I wear a size 34B bra. For future reference my panty size is the same as my dress size."

Wyatt could only gulp and nod. He opened the door and closed it after him. The clerk said "Can I help you find something?"

Wyatt nodded and the clerk came to where he was standing. "Let me guess. She needs a strapless bra and wants you to pick something out." Wyatt nodded again and the clerk took him to the appropriate displays. The sizes were well organized with various styles and colors. The clerk watched while Wyatt looked. She was waiting for him to pick the styles he liked so she could make some suggestions.

He found two styles he really liked. One had a little more lace than the other. The clerk said "Those are great choices and come in white, black, ivory and red. There is also a matching panty and garter belt. Would you like to see those too?"

Lucy was sitting on the couch waiting and listening. She was afraid the clerk was going to get her husband to buy the whole store, but relaxed when she heard her being reasonable.

Wyatt said "Yes please. I would like my wife to have the complete set."

The clerk went to work picking out the items and matching them up. When she was done, Wyatt really like what he saw. The clerk showed him the bra, the bustier, garter belt and panty for each style he liked and in each color. "Lovely, aren't they."

Wyatt smiled and nodded. He picked up the lacy black bustier, lacy black strapless bra, garter belt and lacy black panties and said "We'll take these."

The clerk smiled and said, "Excellent choice. I'm sure she will like them."

Before he went back to the changing room he whispered to the clerk "I'll take the entire set for both styles in each color. Please wrap them up separately. If she wants the dress, and I think she will, please deliver everything to our hotel. Here is the address."

The clerk couldn't believe her luck. What started out as the slowest of slow days just turned into the very best. "Very good sir. I will take care of that."

Wyatt took the garments back to the changing room and knocked on the door. "It's me darling." Wyatt said. Lucy opened the door and let him in. "Let me see what you have there, professor." Lucy said with a grin. She held the bustier in front of her and said "You have good taste my darling. What else do you have?"

Wyatt showed her the strapless bra, matching panty and garter belt. "It comes in a set. I thought my gorgeous wife would like to have everything match."

Lucy grinned at her husband. "Mmmmmmm. I like the idea of having everything match, just for you." She turned around and said "Unhook me please darling so I can try on this gorgeous dress."

Wyatt reached out and unhooked Lucy's bra. She turned back around facing her husband and handed it to him. Wyatt just stood there for a minute admiring his wife's gorgeous body, now naked from the waist up. Lucy watched him for a moment pleased that she had this effect on her husband. She took one step forward and kissed him on the lips, breaking his trance. Lucy took the bustier and put in on in front before turning around and asking Wyatt to fasten all the hooks. When it was done, Lucy took her husband's hands and placed them on her breasts. She smirked at him. "I thought you might like to check the fit. Is it okay?

"Perfect," Wyatt grinned in response.

She then stepped into the dress and Wyatt zipped it up. Lucy stood in front of the mirror with her husband standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. Lucy was breathtakingly beautiful. "Wow," is all Wyatt could say."

Lucy turned to face her husband and kissed him senseless. "It's beautiful. Thank you darling."

"Anything for you, my gorgeous wife."

Lucy looked at the clock. "It's almost time to meet Rufus and Jiya. We better get going soon."

"Let me unzip you and go pay for everything."

Lucy kissed Wyatt again and said "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two love birds walked with their arms around each other's waists to the restaurant where they were meeting Jiya and Rufus after their shopping spree. The four friends arrived at the same time and were seated at their window table right away.

"So Jiya, how is everything going on the set?" Lucy asked.

"Everything is up and running. Thanks for asking. We had to reconfigure a few things and strengthen the base of one of the hydraulics. Rufus helped too."

"It was fun working on a movie set." Rufus added. "The director asked if we wanted to be an extra on one of the scenes."

"That sounds like fun," Wyatt said.

"You and Lucy are invited too." Jiya said.

"We can be movie stars?" Lucy asked, chuckling.

They all started laughing. "If you want to be in the scene, you need to be there at 1pm tomorrow." Jiya said.

Lucy and Wyatt said "We'll be there."

"Hedy also invited us to her house tomorrow night. She's having a little cast and crew party and wants you two to come as well."

"Great!" Lucy and Wyatt said together.

The waiter came to their table with menus and took their drink orders. Rufus was really hungry so he ordered some appetizers for the four of them.

"What have the Logans been up to this afternoon?" Rufus asked.

"We've been doing some shopping on Rodeo Drive. We found this very interesting bookstore," Lucy responded.

"It turns out the proprietor's grandfather was a bit of a treasure hunter and he gave us some journals that his grandfather kept. I think we'll find some interesting reading in them," Wyatt added.

"Anything on the tunnel treasure?" Jiya asked.

"We hope so. We also purchased four books on India. Maybe there is something useful." Lucy answered.

"We'll split up the books when we get back to the hotel. That way we can see if there is anything related to the tunnel treasure much quicker." Wyatt said.

"Sounds like a plan." Rufus said.

The drinks and appetizers were placed on their table and the four friends dug in. The waiter came by a few minutes later to take their food orders. The restaurant was famous for its steaks, so the each ordered Filet Mignon, vegetables, mushrooms, baked potato and salad.

"So," Rufus asked, "Do you have any firm dates from Stanford for the dig."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes. We are supposed to be in India from the middle of July to the middle of August. It takes nearly four weeks to travel there by boat so the entire trip is supposed to take twelve weeks."

"In that case, when would we have time to go on the treasure hunt?" Jiya asked.

"That's the good news. The tunnel is only a half-day's journey from the Stanford dig and Flynn agreed to fly us there and back. It only takes ten days by plane so we can have two and a half weeks before and after the Stanford dig to look." Lucy added.

"That should fit in with our schedule, especially since we are closer to the destination than you are." Rufus added.

The waiter delivered their main courses and side dishes. The food was delicious and they continued talking about the movie, the upcoming trip and the joys and difficulties of being college professors.

When the meal was over, Rufus paid the bill as it was being reimbursed by the movie production company. Then they all piled into Wyatt's car for the drive back their hotel.

Rufus helped Wyatt carry the books and journals from the car up to Wyatt's and Lucy's room before heading to his own with Jiya. She had to be at the set early in the morning again so they bid Wyatt and Lucy a good night.

 **A/N 2 -** One more Hollywood based chapter and then I'll pick up the pace to get us to India. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N -** Here is the final part of my Hollywoodland version of this story. The next section will lead to India. I'm finding it time consuming to keep two stories going at the same time, so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

Chapter 11.

Wyatt carried the box of books and journals to the table in the corner or their room and started to go through it when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Wyatt called out as he reached the door.

"The bellman with your deliveries," came the response.

Wyatt opened the door and saw the bellman with a luggage cart. Lucy's new dress was hanging from the rack enclosed in a garment bag. Inside another garment bag was all the new lingerie. Three boxes of shoes sat on the bottom of cart and in his hand was a jewelry box. Wyatt stepped aside so the bellman could wheel in the cart. The bellman said "Just leave the cart in the hallway when you are done." He took Wyatt's offered tip and exited the room.

Lucy left the stack of books and sauntered up to her husband. "Is it time for your fashion show darling?"

Wyatt grinned at his wife and nodded.

"What would you like to see first?"

He pretended to be deep in thought before grinning and opening the jewelry box. "Let's start with this."

Lucy grinned. "Excellent choice my darling. To get the full effect I think all distractions should be removed, don't you?"

Wyatt became glassy eyed at the thought of his wife wearing only the necklace and her wedding rings. Lucy looked at her husband, wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his, breaking his trance. "Don't you want to replace your vision with the real thing?"

Breaking out of his stupor, Wyatt smiled and nodded. He kissed Lucy lightly on the lips while reaching behind the base of her neck. He unhooked his wife's dress and slowly lowered the zipper to her waist. He slipped the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Lucy stepped out of the dress and used her foot to fling it toward the closet, not caring where it ended up. Wyatt turned his wife around and hooked the clasp of the necklace around her neck. He then kissed her at the base of her neck at her shoulder while lowering her bra straps and then unhooking her bra, throwing toward the closet. Lucy's breath hitched as he continued to nuzzle her neck and shoulders and Wyatt slid his hands down her sides to her waist. He inserted his fingers inside her slip and panties, pushing them down where they fell to the floor. Lucy's heart was beating faster and faster and when her husband turned her around to face him, now only wearing her jewelry, garter belt and stockings she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with every ounce of love she could pour into it. Wyatt returned the kiss and after the need for air won out he stepped back to admire his wife. "Wow," he said as he looked at his wife up and down. Lucy grinned at his reaction grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. Once there, she undressed her husband in record time before pushing him on his back onto the bed and straddling him. Lucy placed Wyatt's hands on her breasts and said "I could tell you liked the view from over there…how do you like it from here?"

Wyatt chuckled and said "It's even better from here….because I'm closer."

Lucy just groaned as Wyatt took her right nipple in his mouth and turned her onto her back. She smiled and said "I love it when you get closer."

Wyatt moved his lips to hers as he slid inside his very turned on wife. "How about when I get this close?"

Lucy kissed her husband while wrapping her arms and legs around him. She whispered against his lips "I especially love it when you get this close."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The love birds made it to the lot in time to be included in film as extras. Wyatt and Rufus were oil drillers on lunch break at the local diner and Jiya and Lucy were waitresses. Hedy and Marion were also in the scene having lunch together and discussing town news. When the filming was over Hedy said to the four friends, "If you would like, spend the night at my place after the party. I have plenty of room."

"Thank you," Lucy said. "That is very nice. I won't have to be worried about a designated driver."

"Designated driver?" Hedy asked.

Lucy chuckled. "That's a new term I heard about when someone's had too much to drink. One person in the group doesn't so they can drive home safely."

"That's a good idea. See you later then?"

"We're looking forward to it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt, Lucy Rufus and Jiya drove up to Hedy's house in Wyatt's and Lucy's car. The valet opened the doors for them to exit and drove off. Lucy was wearing her new dress and necklace and looked absolutely fabulous. Wyatt wore his tux and found a gold bow tie to go with his wife's dress. Jiya also looked beautiful in her green dress and Rufus handsome in his tux with green bow tie.

Upon reaching the door which was open, Hedy greeted them with hugs and showed them around. There were about forty cast and crew members in all. Wyatt was disappointed that Clark Gable had a previous engagement and couldn't attend. After filling up on all the good food and cocktails, Lucy and Wyatt spent most of their time swapping stories with cast members who were interested in Tex Logan treasure hunts while Hedy and her inventing partner showed Jiya and Rufus their numerous inventions and scientific experiments. After everyone left except the Logans and Carlins, Hedy sent Lucy and Wyatt in the direction of the guest house by the pool and Jiya and Rufus to a suite with a gorgeous view of the Hollywood hills.

Lucy and Wyatt took off their shoes and walked to the edge of the pool by the guest house. Wyatt took Lucy's drink from her hand and set it down on a nearby table with his. He walked behind his wife wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled the left side of her neck at her collarbone. Lucy's breath hitched as he kissed her there and stroked the sides of her torso with his hands. Lucy turned her head kissing her husband on the cheek and whispered "The water sure looks inviting."

"Bringing back memories of our honeymoon, darling?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Wyatt grinned and slid his hands to where the zipper of Lucy's dress was. He unhooked her dress and slid the zipper down to the bottom.

Lucy turned in Wyatt's arms and said "Just what do you have in mind my darling?" She pressed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This…."

Wyatt slid Lucy's new dress down and she stepped out of it, hanging it over the back of one of the chairs. Now down to her strapless bra and panties, garter belt and stockings, Wyatt knelt down to quickly roll the stockings off and remove her garter belt.

Lucy took the hint, quickly stripped Wyatt down to his boxers and kissed him senseless. She grabbed his hand and then jumped into the pool. When they reached the surface, Wyatt hugged his wife and took her where they could stand on the bottom of the pool. Wyatt captured Lucy's lips in his enjoying the taste of her mouth mixed with the hint of vodka from her martini. Lucy moaned softly against his lips while pressing her body into his. She slid her hand inside the back of Wyatt's boxers while Wyatt slid his right hand into the back of Lucy's panties. Pressing their bodies together, their breathing became ragged as they increasingly became aroused. Lucy could feel her husband's length press against her middle while she was becoming increasingly turned on herself. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around her husband so she could press her center against Wyatt's length, causing both to moan. They continued to kiss with tongues exploring every inch of their mouths.

After breaking for air, Wyatt whispered into his wife's ear "I think we better take this into the guest house. I don't know how Hedy would feel about us making love in her pool."

Lucy chuckled. "I'm sure she has had the pleasure several times before but you're right. Take me into the guest house so I can have my way with you."

Wyatt grinned and carried her up the steps so they could gather their clothes. Once inside, they left their clothes on a chair by the bed and headed straight for the shower to wash off the chlorine from the pool. Wyatt and Lucy enjoyed the feel of the spray washing over their bodies. He unhooked her bra and slid her panties off while she removed his boxers. Wyatt kissed his way down Lucy's body, stopping at her breasts and then down to her center. He kissed her there and slid a finger, then two inside. Lucy grabbed Wyatt's hair while he pleasured her until her knees buckled slightly as she went over the edge. Lucy pulled her husband to his feet pressing her naked wet body against his. She reached down shutting off the water. "Dry me off my darling and take me to bed." She said to her husband.

Wyatt helped her out of the shower before grabbing a towel. He lovingly and gently dried her off, and when done she took the towel from his hand to use to wrap her hair in it. Wyatt put his hands on her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers causing his wife to moan. Lucy then grabbed another towel and dried Wyatt off thoroughly before kneeling in front of him. She took his length in her hands while drying him and then slowly licked him along the bottom of his shaft to the tip where she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. "Luuuuuuccccyyyyyyyy" He groaned as she looked up at him, smiling with her eyes as her mouth was occupied. When Lucy released him with a pop, Wyatt picked up his wife and carried her to the bed, laying her lovingly on it after pulling back the covers. They couldn't wait any longer as their desire for each other was at its peak. Lucy rolled onto her back, pulling Wyatt on top of her as she spread her legs wide. "Inside me, now, my handsome husband." Lucy demanded. Wyatt slid inside her while saying "As you wish, my darling"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy woke up to the sun shining on her face. Wyatt was spooned into her back, his arm resting across her body. She stroked his arm with her fingers and turned to face him. She kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and said "Good morning."

Lucy grinned and said "Good morning."

They continued to snuggle and then heard voices outside by the pool accompanied by a splash. Both Lucy and Wyatt rose up on their elbows in bed while keeping their naked bodies covered, wondering what was going on outside.

Just then Rufus opened the door to the guest house while talking to Jiya, who evidently was in the pool. "Hedy said there were towels in here." Rufus turned and saw Lucy and Wyatt in bed looking at him.

"I was wondering where you were….. Now, I know… And this is me leaving."

Wyatt called out before he finished closing the door. "We'll bring you some towels."

"Thanks," came the reply.

Lucy chuckled. "I hope next time he knocks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About fifteen minutes later, Wyatt and Lucy emerged from the guest house after putting on their swimsuits carrying a stack of towels for the four of them to use. Rufus and Jiya were in the pool, bodies pressed together in the middle of a passionate kiss. Wyatt cleared his throat. Rufus and Jiya turned their heads keeping their cheeks touching.

"Turn about's fair play." Wyatt said with a chuckle. "We brought you some towels."

Jiya smiled and said "Thanks. Come on in the water's great."

Wyatt set the towels down on a nearby chair and took Lucy's hand. They jumped into the water coming up to the surface near where the Carlins were standing, holding each other close. Lucy wrapped her arms around her husband and asked "When do you have to go back to the set?"

Jiya answered. "Not until this afternoon. They're filming some night scenes outside and they need my help with the lighting."

"Has Hedy left yet?" Wyatt asked.

"No. We're going to ride over with her after lunch. She and George are supposed to join us in the pool soon." Rufus added.

As if on cue, Hedy, in a blue one piece swimsuit walked onto to the pool deck with George. He was carrying a tray with some fruit juice, bagels, rolls and cheeses. He set the tray down on a table and said loud enough for everyone to hear "In case you are hungry."

Hedy walked to the edge of the pool and walked down the steps into the water. She waded her way to where the Logans and Carlins were standing in the middle of the pool. Looking at Rufus and Jiya she said "I see you found Lucy and Wyatt."

Rufus chuckled. "Yeah, and I saw more than I was bargaining for."

Hedy looked at Wyatt and Lucy with a grin.

Lucy, trying to look angry but failing said "I hope you learn to knock next time."

Jiya looked alarmed. "You didn't walk in on them in bed, did you?"

Rufus looked sheepishly at his wife. "I didn't see anything. They were covered up."

"And that makes it better?" Jiya asked.

"It's okay, Jiya." Wyatt said chuckling. "It wasn't like we were in the middle of making love or anything."

Rufus covered his face with his hands.

"Now you know how I feel sometimes when filming a scene in the movies." Hedy said. "People are always watching you and staring at you. It's extremely difficult to be modest."

"At least Rufus wasn't a stranger," Lucy added.

The six of them enjoyed the pool for a while before getting out and eating some breakfast. Wyatt asked "How much longer will the filming take, Hedy?"

"Another three weeks. The director is a stickler for being on time. I've got another film lined up soon after that."

"We'll have a little time to work on our patent for frequency mapping." George said.

"If you go to all that trouble to get the patent, make sure you keep renewing it." Rufus said. "It might be worth a fortune one day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the time in Hollywood flew by quickly and before they knew it, the four friends were in the car driving back to Palo Alto. Rufus asked "What's the latest with Flynn's treasure hunt?"

Lucy responded "To give us more time, he's agreed to fly us to India, so we won't have to take the ship. We'll get there about three weeks earlier since it takes a month by boat."

"Stanford is okay with this?" Jiya asked.

"Yes. We cleared it with Connor Mason and the sponsors of the dig. It will allow us to also have a few days to set up camp at the dig before everyone arrives." Wyatt answered. "Much of the equipment was shipped ahead of time and is waiting for us."

"When are you leaving for New York?" Rufus asked.

"June 10th and we're scheduled to arrive June 13th. We'll catch the Pan American flying boat to Marseilles, France on June 15th. " Lucy said.

"You won't have any problems getting to New York by then will you?" Wyatt asked.

"No. Neither Jiya nor I will give a final exam that week. We're giving them their final a week earlier." Rufus answered.

"Great. We'll bring all the tickets with us when we come. Flynn even sprung for rooms for us at the Plaza Hotel in New York for two nights." Lucy said.

"Wow. That's one of the nicest hotels in the city. Will we have time to see a show?" Jiya asked.

"I'm sure we will. Since you're closer, why don't you look into that for us."

"Will do," Jiya responded.

The long drive back was pleasant and the arrived at the Logan's house about 7pm. After a light dinner, they played cards until it was time for bed. This time Lucy won and after a brief celebration for the winner, the two couples headed off to be. Fortunately, neither Lucy or Wyatt had an early class to teach the next morning. Wyatt's first class was at 10am and Lucy's was at 11am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm went off at 8:30am. Wyatt reached over to the night stand to turn it off, accidentally knocking it to the floor while doing so. Lucy, who was draped over her husband's naked body, tried to pry open her eyes but was having difficulty. Wyatt turned his head to look at his wife's beautiful face and kissed her gently on the forehead, each eyelid and then on the lips. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," Lucy responded, her eyes still closed.

Wyatt ran his fingers through her hair before sliding his hand down her bare back to the very soft skin of her bottom and then back up to her hair. Lucy shifted her equally naked body to where she was lying on top of her husband so they could enjoy the feel of each other's soft skin. Lucy opened her eyes, looking into Wyatt's blue ones, seeing close up the love he had for her, which brought a smile to her face.

"I love you, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled back at her. "I love you, too, Lucy."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his wife and rolled her over onto her back. He started to kiss his way down her body, bring moans of pleasure out of Lucy.

"Don't you have to get ready for class?" Lucy half-heatedly asked her husband.

Wyatt reluctantly let go of Lucy's left nipple that was in his mouth. He shook his head and smiled at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lucy looked at her husband and shook her head before putting her hand behind Wyatt's head and lowering him to her right breast. Wyatt resumed what he was doing bringing more moans of pleasure out of his wife. Replacing his mouth with his hands on her breasts, he kissed down her ribcage to her belly button and then down to her center. Lucy raised her hips to meet his lips, his tongue and mouth thoroughly exploring her most sensitive and intimate area. Soon, Lucy's breath became ragged and she ran her hands through her husband's hair, pressing him down on her until her body shook in climax. She then pulled Wyatt up so his length was above her entrance and guided him inside her before wrapping her legs around his hips. Soon they reached a perfect rhythm and each enjoyed a wonderful climax together.

Wyatt, still lying on top of Lucy, kissed his wife gently while they settled down from their high. Lucy smiled at him and said "You're not going to be late to class now are you?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Who cares?"

Lucy looked alarmed for a minute before she realized he was kidding.

"I set the alarm a half an hour early this morning so we would have time."

Lucy chuckled. "How did you know I'd want to make love this morning?"

Wyatt grinned. "Oh, maybe it's my irresistible charm, or dazzling smile, or…"

Lucy smashed her lips against his before grinning back at him. "Am I that transparent?"

"That you want to make love almost every morning?"

"And lunchtime, and nighttime…."

Wyatt grinned. "I'm the luckiest and most blessed man in the entire world."

Lucy grinned back at him before sliding out of bed to use the bathroom. "I'm the luckiest and most blessed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast with Rufus and Jiya, Wyatt kissed Lucy goodbye and headed to class with a spring in his step. Lucy was going to head over a little later to spend some more time with the Carlins. When his class was over, Wyatt looked over to the door as the class exited the room. When the last student left, he was pleased to see his wife enter the room. Wyatt gathered his books and papers and met Lucy part way in the room. He leaned in for a kiss that was eagerly returned. "How was class?" Lucy asked.

"Good, although it was tough to focus at the beginning. I was still reliving our wonderful morning in my mind."

Lucy blushed a little with a grin.

"Just a reminder. I have office hours until 1pm. Do you still have time to meet me for lunch after that?"

"I'll pick up some sandwiches and we can eat them in my office." Lucy offered.

"Sounds great. Have a great class and see you then. I love you Lucy."

Lucy pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you too, Wyatt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after taking Rufus and Jiya to the train station, Lucy and Wyatt were sitting next to each other on the couch in their living room reading the journals given to them by Monty Jones. Lucy looked up from the journal she was reading. "Darling, have you heard of the curse of the golden cobra?"

Wyatt looked up from the journal he was reading. "No. Where did you hear that?"

Lucy showed him the page she was reading. "Monty's grandfather mentioned it here in his journal. It protects the tunnel treasure Flynn wants us to go after."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N -** The journey to India begins. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter 12**

 **May 1940**

Garcia Flynn tried not to stare at the door as he waited impatiently at his table. The blonde waitress stopped by for the third time to ask if he was ready to order. He shook his head. "I'm still waiting for my friends," he said. "They're late."

The waitress, her nametag said Betty, nodded, refilled his coffee cup and walked away. The three menus she left on the table remained unopened. Flynn reached into his jacket pocket to make sure the envelope was still there. What's taking them so long? He took another sip of his black coffee while peering over the rim of his cup at the door. It opened and in stepped the two people he was waiting for.

Wyatt and Lucy spotted Flynn in the back of the restaurant and headed in his direction. When the receptionist spotted them, she asked "Table for two?"

Wyatt said "We're with the gentleman in the back."

"Go right ahead," the receptionist said before turning her attention to another guest.

Lucy took her husband's arm and walked with him to Flynn's table. He stood and pointed to the chairs. "Please have a seat."

Wyatt pulled out Lucy's chair so she could easily sit down and pushed it closer to the table before giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Lucy smiled at him and said "Thank you darling."

Wyatt sat down and said "Sorry we're late. There was an accident on the bridge."

Flynn nodded. "I'm glad you made it safely."

The waitress arrived back at the table just then and asked "Would you like something to drink?"

Wyatt looked at Lucy and back at the waitress "We'll have some coffee please."

Betty nodded and said "I'll give you a minute to look at the menus." She stopped a nearby table on the way back to the kitchen.

"How has your semester gone this spring?" Flynn asked.

Lucy smiled and answered "Very well, thank you. We still have a lot of grading to do before we're finished. How's everything at the museum?"

Flynn smiled in return. "Attendance has been up 20% this year and those lectures you gave were a big hit."

Wyatt said "That was a lot of fun. If you would like us to speak again we would be happy to."

"That would be great. Thanks." The waitress came back to the table to take their orders. Flynn and Wyatt ordered steak with a baked potato and clam chowder while Lucy ordered salmon and rice with a salad.

"Have you finalized your plans for the treasure hunt?" Flynn asked.

"Almost," Lucy responded. "We have a general outline and are working on the details."

Flynn grinned. "Ah, but the devil is in the details….."

Wyatt and Lucy both laughed. "Yes, but we've learned that it's best to think like a Boy Scout and 'Be prepared.'"

"You're the treasure hunters, not me. I'll leave the details to you." Flynn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thick white letter sized envelope. He passed it to Lucy. "Here are your tickets for the train to New York and some spending money. There is also a letter of introduction to the Bank of New York and another to the Atlantis Travel Agency. The bank will give you additional cash in British pounds and a letter of credit. The travel agency will have plane tickets for you two and the Carlins. I've arranged for prepaid lodging along the way. The travel agency will have your itinerary with all the details for your trip there and back and your stay at the hunt. I know Stanford has taken care of all your arrangements at the dig."

Lucy and Wyatt both said "Thank you." Lucy opened the envelope and peeked inside. "A Pullman compartment….. very nice."

Flynn smiled. "It's a long trip. I wanted to make sure you are well rested before you get to India. You've got a lot to do once you get there."

Wyatt grinned back at him. "This sure will help. Thanks again."

"There is also a letter of introduction to my contact in India. He will make sure you have all the equipment and supplies you need. His name is Anand Singh."

Lucy nodded. "I hope he doesn't mind dealing with a woman."

"That shouldn't be a problem with him. He's a pretty progressive thinker."

Wyatt said. "We've been wondering something."

Flynn looked at him and Lucy. "What is it?"

"We heard that you were friends with Stone Goldberg, the German archeologist. Lucy and I were wondering why you chose us for this hunt instead of him."

Flynn chuckled. "I should have known you would be checking up on me. I know you have a sort of… rivalry with him. Truth be told, I did ask him first but he's become wrapped up with the Nazis. I'm not entirely sure if it's by choice, but he can't participate."

"So we're your second choice….." Lucy stated.

"Not really. I asked him first due to our friendship."

The waiter arrived with their food. They dug in and resumed their conversation.

"Mr. Singh can send me a cable message if you need to reach me…. like when you find the treasure."

Wyatt and Lucy both chuckled. "If and when that happens, we hope you have great security."

Flynn smiled. "That my friends, I do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First week of June, 1940

Wyatt looked up from the papers on his desk at the clock on the wall of his office at Stanford. He stretched his neck to get the kink out and thought about dinner and what his wife would like to eat. Lucy was giving her last final exam and would be done in about an hour. He had time to run to the local restaurant to pick up some food before meeting her at home. Some spaghetti with meat balls, salad and garlic bread would do the trick with Spumoni ice cream for dessert. Wyatt picked up his phone and dialed the restaurant to place his order.

Lucy stared out at her students in the lecture hall while they took their final exams. She stood from her chair and began to walk around the room. She wondered if her husband had remembered to do something about dinner. Her stomach growled as she had skipped lunch and was really hungry. One of her students broke her out of her musings to ask a question about the essay. After giving an answer, she finished her tour of the classroom and returned to her chair in the front wishing for the clock to move faster.

About forty minutes later, Wyatt unlocked the front door to their house and took the food he picked up to the kitchen. After placing the ice cream in the freezer, he headed to their bedroom to change out of his suit. It was a warm late afternoon, so he put on a Oxford T-shirt and shorts which made him look like he was on the rowing team. After using the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror while washing his hands. I hope Lucy doesn't think I'm being a traitor to Stanford by wearing this. Wyatt chuckled to himself at his thoughts as he headed downstairs. He knew his wife wouldn't mind.

Wyatt set the table and plated the food. He set out a beer for each of them and sat down at the table to look at the mail and wait for his bride. A large envelope from Los Angeles caught his attention. It was from Monty Jones, the bookstore owner who gave them his grandfather's journals. Wyatt opened the envelope with curiosity. Inside was a handwritten note and some more pages and drawings. He read the note.

Dear Wyatt and Lucy,

While cleaning out the storage room, I came across another box of my grandfather's stuff. Inside, among other personal belongings were these pages and drawings. It looks like they had fallen out or were taken out of one of his journals. I thought they might be useful to you.

By the way, thank you for the free advertising. A few customers from the bay area have come to the store and mentioned that they heard about my store from lectures you two have done for the museum there in San Francisco.

Hope you have a safe trip to India and please be sure to look me up when you are back in L.A.

Sincerely,

Monty Jones

Wyatt took out the pages and was about to look at them when he heard the front door open and saw Lucy come in. He immediately set the pages down and went to his wife carrying her purse and a few books. He took them from her and set them down on a side table before taking her in his arms and planting a toe curling kiss on her lips.

After breaking for air, Lucy smiled against her husband's lips and said "Wow... is that a welcome home kiss, an 'it's the end of the school year kiss', or a let's hurry up and eat so I can take you to bed and have my way with your kiss?"

Wyatt grinned and kissed her again while continuing to hold Lucy tight against his body. "How about all three?"

Lucy grinned back at him and said "I'm especially looking forward to the third item." She turned around and moved her hair to the said to give Wyatt access. "Unzip me please, darling. The food smells great. I'll change and be right back."

She kissed Wyatt on the lips and winked at him before heading up the stairs. Three minutes later she was back down the stairs wearing one of Wyatt's Stanford T-shirts and nothing else but her wedding rings. She sat down on his lap as he had returned to the table and was back perusing the new journal pages. "What are you looking at, my darling?"

Wyatt showed her. "Some new drawings and pages from Monty Jones' grandfather. Monty found them and sent them to us." Lucy's stomach growled. Wyatt chuckled. "I think it's time to eat."

Lucy slid over to the chair right next to Wyatt and smiled at him before sliding her chair so she was as close to her husband as possible. She slid her food over to where it was right in front of where she was sitting and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Thank you for picking up the food. It looks great."

Wyatt grinned at her. "My darling, with what I have planned for us tonight I needed to make sure you had enough strength to keep up with me. There's Spumoni ice cream too."

Lucy took a bite of her salad and looked at him coyly. "Just what did you have planned for us tonight? Grading papers? Looking at journal pages? Reading a book? Listening to the radio?"

Wyatt started laughing and reached over to place his left hand on the inside of her right leg. He leaned in to whisper in her ear causing Lucy to shudder. Wyatt slid his hand up the inside of her leg and Lucy parted her legs farther apart to give her husband access. When he reached her apex, he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. Wyatt gulped and Lucy clamped her legs closed trapping his hand at her warmth. Wyatt lost all train of thought for a moment and Lucy turned her head, kissing him on the lips. "You were about to say something, darling?"

Wyatt shook his head as if to shake off any cobwebs on his brain. "I think you have the same thing planned for me as I have planned for you."

Lucy chuckled. "You know what they say…..great minds run in the same direction."

Wyatt smiled and said "I have to admit, though, that I wasn't planning our dinner being part of the foreplay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, after the spaghetti, salad and garlic bread were consumed and dishes washed, the love birds were sitting on the living room couch enjoying bowls of spumoni ice cream while listening to some music on the radio. Lucy put her head on Wyatt's shoulder between spoonfuls of ice cream enjoying the closeness of their bodies on the couch. When they were finished with their ice cream, they put the bowls on the coffee table and Wyatt started massaging Lucy's shoulders while kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm. That feels so good…" Lucy purred while she enjoyed what her husband was doing.

Wyatt grinned and whispered in her ear. "I love you and love to make you feel good."

Lucy turned her head and captured Wyatt's lips with hers. "I love you too my darling. I love to make you feel good too." She abruptly stood up and pulled Wyatt to his feet, leading him to the stairs. When they got there, Lucy let go of Wyatt's hand and started up the stairs while pulling her T shirt over her head, leaving her only wearing her wedding rings. Wyatt admired his wife's beauty as she ascended the stairs and when she reached the top, she turned and threw the T shirt at her husband with a smile. "See something you like, Mr. Logan? Lucy said as she waited for him in the doorway of their bedroom.

When Wyatt reached her location, he pulled her body into his and gave her a toe curling kiss, leaving them breathless. Wyatt picked up his naked bride and carried her to their bed while telling her "Very, very, very much, Mrs. Logan."

Lucy helped her husband shed his clothes and soon their bodies were entwined recovering from a blissful round of love making. Wyatt lay on his back while Lucy put her head on his chest and draped a long leg across his body. After they recovered a bit, Wyatt asked "Do you need any clothes or supplies for the trip?"

Lucy nodded. "I need a new negligee, my darling."

Wyatt chuckled. "Really?"

Lucy chuckled. "Unless you want me to sleep naked every night?"

Wyatt grinned. "Do you really want me to answer that my darling?"

Lucy climbed on top of Wyatt so he could feel as much of her naked body as possible before giving him a toe curling kiss. She shook her head. "No, but I do need to do some shopping." She then proceeded to kiss her way down his body.

Wyatt had a hard time forming a coherent thought before saying "Then I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

Lucy looked up at him and smiled before resuming what she was doing. She loved her husband and his moans of pleasure were music to her ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 10, 1940

"Are you ready to go darling?" Wyatt called out to his wife who was still in the bedroom. Their suitcases were by the front door and he had finished checking the doors and windows. Carol had just arrived to take them to the train station.

"In a minute," Lucy called out.

Carol knocked on the door and Wyatt opened the door. They greeted each other with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Do you want to load up the car with your luggage?" Carol asked.

"Good idea." He took her keys from his mother-in-law.

Carol decided to go upstairs and check on Lucy.

"Is everything okay?" Carol called out as she got to the bedroom door.

"Oh, hi mom. Yeah, everything is fine. I just can't seem to get the bow on my dress straight."

Carol walked into the room. "Here, let me help you." Carol fixed the problem straight away and they headed down the stairs.

Wyatt had just returned from the car when Lucy and Carol reached the door. "All ready, my darling," Lucy said to her husband. Wyatt looked his wife up and down and smiled. "Gorgeous as always Mrs. Logan."

Lucy grinned back at him. "Why thank you Mr. Logan," Lucy said while batting her eyelashes at Wyatt.

Carol, seeing how happy her daughter was, secretly enjoyed the banter between the two love birds, asked "Can't you wait until you get in your train compartment?"

Wyatt and Lucy chuckled at her comment and headed out the door, locking it behind them and handing the keys to Carol so she could keep her eye on the place while they were gone and water the plants.

When they arrived at the train station, Wyatt unloaded the luggage and took it to the platform. The train was scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes so they had plenty of time to get settled. Lucy and Carol walked up Wyatt and waited with him until a conductor came over to help with the luggage and show them to their compartment. After an emotional farewell with Carol, Lucy and Wyatt settled into their seats and looked out the window. They waved at Carol one more time before she headed to her car. The train started to move beginning their first adventure together as husband and wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 13, 1940

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. The light peeking through the gap in the curtains on the compartment window was shining on her face causing her to turn her head slightly where her lips were right next to Wyatt's ear. She took a moment to think back on the previous couple of days. Jiya and Rufus were right, she mused. The rocking of the train was magical. Lucy took Wyatt's earlobe between her teeth causing him to shudder. She then blew gently on his ear and whispered "I love you my darling Wyatt."

Wyatt, now awake from his wife's ministrations, pulled her on top of him before kissing her senseless. "What time is it?"

Lucy reached for her watch that was on the table next to the bed. "6am." It was her turn to kiss him senseless.

"6am, mmmm. Do you know what that means?"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"We've got time."

"Time for what?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"This…." Wyatt rolled his wife onto her back and proceeded to kiss his way down her naked body.

When he got to a certain spot Lucy gasped "Oh!" She ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed down, encouraging her husband to continue what he was doing. He was eager to comply with her wishes.

A couple of hours later, Lucy and Wyatt got up and dressed for a trip to the dining car. The train was scheduled to arrive at Penn station in New York City at noon. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast while watching the scenery go by through the windows.

"I wonder what the countryside will look like in India," Lucy said.

"I'm looking forward to finding out." Wyatt responded. "Do you know what I'm really liking about this trip most of all?"

Lucy looked at her husband and shook her head.

"That we're doing this trip together."

Lucy smiled. "That's what I like best too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 12:03pm, the train pulled into Penn Station in New York City. After breakfast, the Logans packed up their belongings and sat next to each other in their compartment. Lucy rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. They sat there in companionable silence while waiting for the train to stop. Looking out of the window, Wyatt watched the hustle and bustle of the passengers and workers as they made their way around the station. A minute or two later, they felt the train jerk to a stop. Wyatt kissed Lucy on the top of the head. "Time to go, sleepy head."

Lucy looked up at him and said with a smile "I'd have more energy if you didn't wake me so early this morning."

Wyatt laughed and laughed. "Ah, my recollection is a little different about who woke whom. But it sure was a wonderful way to wake up!"

Lucy kissed him on the lips. "Let's go, my handsome husband. We have places to go and people to meet."

Wyatt stood and extended her hand to his wife. "Shall we?" Lucy took his hand and the headed out of the compartment to wait for their luggage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
